O Adeus de Willy Wonka
by Ryuuaka
Summary: Charlie Bucket nunca acreditou que Willy Wonka havia morrido. Mas com o sumiço do chocolateiro, velhos companheiros de excursão estavam para aparecer e uma velha guerra teria que encerrar. Estava na hora de Willy Wonka dizer adeus.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo1: Passado._

_Observaram os jornais antigos, e lembraram do mundo fantástico de Willy Wonka._

Era considerada a noite mais fria desde 1984. Lembrava daquele dia como se tivesse acontecido há poucas semanas. Estava frio e mesmo assim foi o dia mais encantador e feliz que já tivera.

Naquela época, a promoção que o louco chocolateiro Willy Wonka havia criado, gerou uma montanha de dinheiro sobre os vendedores de chocolates. Toda e qualquer pessoa queria conhecer aquele mundo maluco que o senhor Wonka escondia por dentro de enormes portões de pedra.

Charlie era muito novo, mas ele sabia que, por mais que desejasse ser uma das crianças vencedoras, a possibilidade era mínima.

O pequeno garoto era extremamente pobre. Enquanto seus colegas de escola compravam pelo menos três barras de chocolate Wonka por dia, ele ficava satisfeito com uma por ano.

E foi nesta barra. Nesta única barra que poderia não vir naquele ano, que Charlie depositou suas esperanças. Ele sabia que seus pais só o dariam aquele chocolate, se uma mísera quantia do pouco dinheiro que a família possuía, sobrasse.

Mas foi por muita sorte, que no dia mais frio de 1984, Charlie encontrou uma nota presa a neve que havia caído durante toda uma noite. Com desejo ardendo em suas veias, comprara uma barra de chocolate que foi devorada em poucos segundos. Lembrando de seus familiares, pediu mais uma. Uma simples e premiada barra de chocolate.

Correu, naquele dia, para casa com todo o fervor de uma criança e mostrou o bilhete para seus familiares. Pensou em vender, mas talvez se tivesse feito isso, a maior e mais fantástica fabrica de todos os tempos teria falido.

Com estas lembranças, o herdeiro do senhor Wonka bebeu mais um gole do mais delicioso chocolate quente que poderia ser feito. Vivia naquela fábrica a anos e mesmo assim não se enjoava do sabor especial que Willy havia lhe ensinado a fazer.

Rio por um momento ao se lembrar da cara e da birra que Willy fazia ao ter que ir até seu pai para ver como estava a saúde bucal depois que o criador da fábrica adquirira carie. O homem tornava-se menino e Charlie, que na época tinha apenas dezesseis anos, puxava Willy para o consultório do senhor Wonka.

"Charlie, eu estou bem, meu dente nem doeu durante esta semana. Eu já aprendi a passar o fio dental e escovo depois de cada refeição! Me libera esta semana vai!" Willy choramingava enquanto se prendia a pequena árvore de alcaçuz que havia dentro da fábrica. Mesmo reconciliado com seu pai, odiava ir ao dentista e até mesmo sair de sua amada fábrica.

Enquanto Charlie suspirava cansado, os Oompas Loompas soltavam os dedos de Willy que reclamava da ingratidão deles em ajudar Charlie e não o grande salvador Wonka, que havia os tirado daquela floresta cruel e perigosa.

"Senhor Wonka, sabes que se não cuidar da saúde bucal pode acabar perdendo um dente em algum chocolate, então todo o seu trabalho será em vão."

Charlie sabia que Willy não havia levantado e se endireitado por acreditar que poderia perder um dente em algum doce e arruinar o seu sonho, e sim porque o chocoloateiro detestava quando Charlie o chamava pelo nome da família.

"Já te disse estrelinha, me chame de Willy." O senhor Wonka pulou, enquanto a perna esquerda dava o primeiro passo para fora do grande jardim. O corpo perfeitamente endireitado, a cartola já posicionada sobre os cabelos bem cuidados, a cauda do fraque a voar com os passos rápidos e nervosos.

Eram estes momentos que Charlie sentia falta. Estas pirraças ou as ideias loucas que ambos tinham ao mesmo tempo.

Ali, naquela fábrica, a mente dos dois parecia estar ligada entre elas. Ali, juntos, eles sabiam que ninguém jamais ganharia o topo do mundo dos chocolates. Lugar que pertencia apenas à eles.

Charlie, ainda mergulhado em devaneios. depositou a caneca vermelha, com o símbolo da marca estampado, na mesa, ao lado da cartola em perfeitas condições que um dia havia sido de Willy. Rendido, cansado, levantou-se. Estava na hora de ir dormir.

No mesmo momento, porem longe da fábrica, Veruca Salt observava um artigo de um velho jornal. Lá estava ela com o convite dourado e sorrindo para o pior dia de sua vida. Em outro jornal, que se encontrava ao lado do que ela observava, uma foto de quatro crianças em estado assustador, estava fixada e logo abaixo uma pequena pergunta: "que coisas horríveis podem ter acontecido naquela fábrica?"

Depois do primeiro dia de outubro, a senhorita Salt ficou de castigo e ainda foi colocada em um internato extremamente rígido. Lá aprendeu a viver de forma mais simples e a ser menos mimada.

Percebeu também que muitas das coisas que possuía eram desnecessárias e que, ao invés de um pônei, seu pai poderia lhe dar um cavalo e um carro.

Quando terminou o ensino médio, Veruca Salt começou uma faculdade de moda e seu primeiro desfile, que a consagrou como melhor estilista de todos os tempos, foi baseada na foto daquele artigo em que, quando criança, saiu de um mundo maravilhoso para um mundo do lixo.

Em seu desfile, as roupas e acessórios eram reciclados e ainda assim maravilhosos.

Não foi necessária uma semana para que diversos países importassem os modelos da senhorita Salt.

- Querendo ou não, aquele louco por chocolate, me deu o império que eu mereço.

Veruca gostava de reler aqueles artigos. Havia até mesmo guardado os jornais da época, para que pudesse realmente mergulhar naquele tempo. Ela gostava de lembrar de cada segundo. Do chocolateiro que parecia uma criança em um mundo imaginário. Das pequenas criaturinhas que lá viviam. Dos seus quatro companheiros eliminados. E até mesmo de Charlie, que havia conquistado tudo o que qualquer pessoa pelo mundo, desejaria.

Mas não era só ela que mergulhava em jornais velhos e passado.

"E o império dos chicletes havia sido arruinado para Violete Beauregarde quando a campeã de mascar chicletes tornou-se um elástico ambulante azul."

A jovem loira riu ao ler o artigo no jornal antigo e rasgado que guardava com tanto ódio. Claro que olhar aqueles jornais empilhados era, em parte, revoltante. Mas lendo-os em sequencia era relaxante, afinal, de melhor mascadora de chicletes, Violete Beauregarde passou a ser a garota mais flexível e a melhor ginasta de todos os tempos.

Havia batido dois recordes em menos de um ano.

A coloração azul demorou seis anos para sair e assim que completou dezesseis anos o cabelo, ultima parte colorida, começou a voltar a coloração original. Ela havia pensado em cortá-lo, mas notava que mesmo o cabelo crescendo, a coloração era igual. Teve que esperar de forma natural aquela cor sair.

A flexibilidade de Violete Beauregarde diminuiu, mas ainda assim a moça permaneceu flexível. Ela treinava diariamente. Os exercícios eram complexos e apenas ela conseguia faze-los.

Porém, mais flexível que a barriga de Augustus Gloop não existia.

O jovem havia caído no riu de chocolate da fabrica de Willy Wonka e quase havia se comido vivo. Ficara amarrado em uma cama de hospital por dois anos e, enquanto os médicos tentavam retirar a maior quantidade possível de chocolate do corpo do garoto, remédios o mantinha dormindo.

Augustus Gloop ainda possuía uma atração assustadora por chocolate, mas controlava-se o máximo que seu cérebro deixava. Ele, ainda muito viciado, morava com os pais e era constantemente vigiado.

Durante longos anos de tratamento, em que seu corpo ainda exalava cheiro e permanecia com gosto de chocolate – mesmo depois de longas horas de banho – Augustus Gloop se desesperava e ao ter seu pedido por uma mísera barra negado, gritava poemas magníficos e que encantariam todo o mundo.

Augustus Gloop tornou-se o jovem mais _doce _devido as suas poesias, e enquanto olhava o velho jornal de 1984, ele sorria apreciando a lembrança boa que era chupar os dedos melecados com o mais perfeito chocolate do mundo.

Com tamanho amor, puxou o caderno que sempre lhe acompanhava e rabicou mais um poema que exalava o amor que sentia pelo doce.

Muito diferente de Augustus, Mike Tevee achava chocolate um lixo e sempre que olhava aquele jornal estúpido, que guardava como um tesouro, se lembrava das ideias magnificas que tivera.

Ele, a criança mais irritante que Willy Wonka havia conhecido, criava filmes magníficos e ficara famoso por ser a pessoa mais nova a criar filmes viciantes.

Os filmes eram interligados e possuíam uma história oculta em suas sequencias. Para lucrar mais e mais, Mike Tevee conseguira fazer com que os filmes vistos em certa sequencia, revelassem uma história a parte. Quem prestasse bastante atenção veria, que no meios dos filmes de pura ação, a história do que acontecera dentro daquela magnifica fábrica era apresentada.

Mesmo contra seu gosto, Mike Tevee lançara livros idênticos aos filmes e sua renda aumentava gradativamente.

Estava rico.

Era poderoso.

E devia tudo ao dono da maldita fábrica de chocolates.

Porem, como nada na vida de Tevee era doce, o menino havia recebido, assim que lançará o segundo filme, a visita de Charlie Bucket e de Willy Wonka.

"Mocinho levado! Mostrando tudo o que acontecerá naquela fábrica para o mundo não é?"

Mike Tevee havia se impressionado com a forma rápida com que Willy Wonka havia captado a história escondida e por isto, tentou assinar um acordo com o dono da maior fábrica do mundo, para que todos os segredos daquele dia, que as crianças haviam conhecido, fosse revelado e assim o maior chocolateiro do mundo receberia trinta e cinco porcento de todas as vendas.

Mas a história teve que se tornar fictícia ou Willy Wonka acabaria com o futuro império do garoto.

Willy havia percebido de supetão a mensagem que Tevee passava em seus filmes. Demorou um bom tempo para conseguir organizar diversas burocracias que envolviam a fabrica e Charlie, por isto, apenas quando o segundo filme foi lançado, é que Willy acelerou o processo e foi de encontro ao Tevee.

"Sabe Charlie, quando fechamos nossos olhos e observamos nossos sonhos com a verdadeira importância, nada passa despercebido. Eu queria saber até onde este garoto revelaria e já no segundo filme percebi que ele iria mais longe do que devia e mostraria tudo o que ele viu. E olha que não foi pouca coisa!" Mike Tevee Observava a conversa das duas pessoas a sua frente e o senhor Wonka, enquanto apoiava-se na bengala de madeira negra, continuou: "Se eu, que sou o dono da fábrica, tive o cuidado de observar este menino, imagine os meus concorrentes? Tenho certeza de que eles vão descobrir a sequencia em que os filmes precisam ser vistos, para descobrir um pouco de minha mente. Eles sabem quem eu sou e sabem que este garoto é. O segundo filme é o final e o primeiro o começo."

Mike Tevee estava impressionado com a facilidade em que o dono da fabrica havia descoberto, não só o que tramava, mas também a ordem dos filmes. Não contendo sua curiosidade perguntou: "Como pode um chocolateiro simples, descobrir uma estratégia tão complicada?"

"Veja bem: no primeiro filme há cinco crianças. Duas meninas, uma loira, Violete Beauregarde e uma morena Veruca Salt. Há também três garotos, um gordo, Augustus Gloop, um pobre e um maluco que é você lesminha irritante! Estas crianças não fazem nada. No Segundo filme o mesmo ator que te representa, aparece em uma sala composta de muita tecnologia. O filme é de época, por isso, demonstra que esta sala é uma invenção ainda em teste. O Garoto se tele-transporta junto com o vilão. O vilão fica incompleto e o menino, que havia sido erroneamente esticado, se tele-transporta e fica no tamanho normal de uma criança. O menino que te representa no primeiro filme, é a barra de chocolate no segundo."

Por mais louco que Willy Wonka fosse e por mais esquisita que fosse a sua fabrica e tudo o que lá existia, ele havia, sem dúvida alguma, deixado muita saudade nos corações malucos daquelas crianças imperfeitas.

O inverno continuava castigando lá fora e Charlie continuava sem criatividade. Mergulhado em milhares de devaneios. O passado tomava conta de sua mente.

Charlie não conseguia entender como Willy passará tantos anos tendo ideias mirabolantes se, mesmo tendo todo o apoio que um jovem poderia ter, Charlie mantinha-se sem criatividade.

Fazia um mês que Willy Wonka havia sido considerado morto e Charlie manteve a fabrica funcionando.

Mas os chocolates mantinham-se os mesmo e em duas semanas ele teria que entregar novos doces para as lojas de todo o mundo, afinal, era uma das estratégias que Willy e Charlie bolaram.

A cada seis meses, um novo doce.

Mas Charlie estava deprimido. Seus avós já haviam falecido, mas morreram tão felizes, mas tão felizes, que ninguém chorou com a perda deles. Sua mãe havia adoecido e seu pai passava horas, dias no hospital. Ora criando novas máquinas para as empresas, ora cuidando de sua mãe. Voltava tarde, saia cedo. Charlie não o via.

Willy havia mantido o jovem garoto ativo e criativo. Mas os cabelos de Willy já não possuíam mais a cor de chocolate. Os fios estavam pintados com a mais branca cor de um chantilly Wonka.

Os dias estavam mais pesados para o senhor Willy Wonka, mas ele mantinha Charlie sorrindo e criativo.

Até que em um dia, Willy sairá cedo de casa para caminhar. Neste mesmo dia, chegara uma carta para Charlie, dizendo que Eilly estaria viajando. Charlie achou bom. Fazia muito tempo que Willy não passava do portão principal da fábrica. O chocolateiro não via a neve que cobria sua fortaleza.

Porem um dia, as cartas que chegavam todos os dias, pararam de chegar.

Simplesmente sumirá o paradeiro de Willy.

Charlie desesperou-se e até mesmo os Oompas Loompas haviam parado de cantar.

Um dia uma carta de Willy chegará até Charlie e todos os Oompas Lompas sentaram-se em volta de Charlie para saber as novidades. Ansioso, Charlie abriu o papel e logo sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de amendoim que Willy conseguia impregnar em todas as coisas que tocava.

Mas nem Charlie e nem os Oompas Loompas esperavam pela única palavra em marrom escrita por todo o papel amarelado.

"_Adeus."_

* * *

_Olá pessoal, esta é a minha primeira história neste site._

_Tenho um fascínio por esta obra._

_Já postei ela em outro site de fanfic, mas como estou melhorando ela, resolvi postar aqui._

_Espero que apreciem e não esqueçam de comentar, deixar suas opiniões e dicas que podem ajudar a melhorar a historia. _

Até o proximo capitulo.

(Ps: pretendo postar uma vez por semana)


	2. Chapter 2

___Capitulo 2: Maluco_

___Nunca vou entender como ele conseguiu sorrir._

Quando viu a notícia no jornal mais importante de seu país, Veruca Salt encarregou todas as suas mais fieis empregadas a arrumar uma mala para uma viagem de urgência. Também pediu para sua prima, mais confiável, que cuidasse da coleção que já estava adiantada. Depois, começou a escrever uma carta de urgência.

Augustus Gloop chorou assim que pegou o jornal culinário daquela manhã de sexta. Gritou por sua mãe e logo ela apareceu já sabendo o motivo de seu filho estar chorando.

Violete Beauregarde parou de mascar o chiclete daquele dia e espirrou. Era impossível aquela notícia ser verdade e logo uma crise de espirros lhe atingiu, afinal, a jovem aprendera que chorar na frente dos outros era entregar-se a derrota. Suas lágrimas haviam sido trocadas por crises de espirros.

Mike Tevee estava boquiaberto. Em todos os sites a mesma noticia. Fossem sites de horror ou comédia, femininos ou masculinos, a noticia era a mesma.

E naquela manhã de sábado, o correio entregou, na porta da grande fábrica, uma pilha de cartas.

- Acho que vou voltar a usar o incinerador.

Charlie havia descartado a carta e a noticia de que Willy Wonka havia falecido explodiu em todos os jornais do mundo assim que o dia amanhecera. Logo depois veio uma pilha de cartas que diziam que aquela noticia era muito triste e que o mundo dos chocolates estava perdido.

Charlie achava a mesma coisa, afinal, ainda estava aprendendo sobre o mundo fantástico daquela fábrica maluca.

Pegando todos os Oompas Loompas que estavam disponíveis, Charlie pediu para que desenhassem as letras de um papel. Como maioria dos Oompas Loompas não sabiam escrever a língua dos homens, eles copiaram perfeitamente. Assim que terminavam, entravam no lugar deles outros que sabiam ler e escrever. Suas funções eram simples, escrever os endereços das pessoas que haviam mandado as cartas.

Charlie permaneceu sentado na velha poltrona lilás que Willy Wonka tanto amava.

Coberto com um cobertor pesado e acompanhado de uma caneca com achocolatado, o menino deixou as pernas penduradas no braço do objeto. Mesmo que desconsiderasse a morte de seu mentor, o herdeiro não conseguia manter-se trabalhando.

Quando já estava para anoitecer, um Oompa LOompa entrou no quarto do antigo dono e entregou quatro cartas para o jovem. Não havia dito nada, apenas entregue e saído.

Charlie olhou as cartas e reconheceu os nomes de quem havia enviado. Retirou o papel que havia dentro de cada envelope e leu mensagens que alertavam a ida deles até a fabrica, para prestar os pêsames.

O herdeiro sentiu uma pequena pontada de raiva surgir. O senhor Wonka sempre comentava o quanto odiou conhecer aquelas crianças. Perdeu uma grande parte de seu precioso chocolate, quando o gorducho do Gloop caiu dentro de seu riu. Também não deixou de comentar o quanto se irritou com a senhorita Beauregarde, mãe de Violet. Odiou fielmente as investidas nojentas da velha.

Charlie sempre ria quando escutava os pesares de Willy. Mas tremia assim que ele comentava que adoraria ter deixado o incinerador ligado e que Tevee e seu odiado pa...pa... criador deveriam estar presos por invadirem seus sistemas.

Willy era sádico. Charlie sabia.

Charlie pediu para alguns Oompa Loompas prepararem um café da manhã com diversos tipos de comida. Também pediu que armassem uma tenda no lado externo da fábrica. Os pequenos seres tremeram com ideia de saírem da fábrica, mas, ainda assim, fizeram o que Charlie pediu.

E foi ao amanhecer que Veruca Salt pôde observar aquela fábrica maluca e que lhe deixou apavorada pela primeira vez na vida. Pensou em voltar. Pensou realmente em puxar uma folha de papel da bolsa, escrever um bilhete qualquer que mostrasse o quão triste ela estava com a perca de Willy Wonka, jogar o papel portão a dentro e ir embora.

Tal desejo passou, também, pela cabeça de Violete Beauregarde e Augustus Gloop, mas assim que piscaram, os portões se abriram. Mesmo Tevee, que enfrenteva Wonka desde que entrara na fábrica, estava cogitando uma forma de correr daquele lugar sem parecer um covarde.

Cada um chegou com alguns minutos de diferença. Veruca havia sido a primeira a encarar a fábrica e Tevee o ultimo. Eles eram acolhidos e aguardavam em frente a grande porta de madeira em que Willy apareceu pela primeira vez.

Assim que todos estavam reunidos a porta se abriu. Um homem alto e magro, com pele branca feito a neve que caia, apareceu.

Por um momento, voltaram à 1984, quando um excêntrico homem surgiu entre eles e feliz da vida aproveitou o show que acontecia em frente ao seus olhos.

Um sorriso infantil e roupas finas compunham o visual enigmático. A elegância da cartola, dos óculos escuros e da bengala desnecessária, foi a primeira visão que tiveram do dono da fábrica.

Em frente ao seus olhos, anos depois, surgiu novamente a silhueta. O casaco vermelho sangue que cobria o fraque de mesma cor. Os sapatos negros que brilhavam sob o fraco sol que brilhava. A bengala em uma mão e a cartola, levemente ocultando seu olhar, sobre os cabelos. A mão livre impedia que o acessório caísse.

O cheiro doce atingiu os quatro adultos e eles sentiram-se como naquele dia. O fatídico em que conheceram uma fabrica fantástica e um criador maluco.

Faltava a música, mas a sensação mágica havia sido instalada em cada um deles e o desejo de entrar e conhecer cada mísero canto daquele castelo, bateu de forma alucinante em cada um.

O homem bateu a bengala no chão nevado e sorriu.

Elevou o braço, rodou a cartola e curvou-se perante os quatro convidados dizendo: "Bem vindos estrelinhas!".

Um forte flash de memória passou por Augustus Gloop que lembrou do desespero que estava para entrar naquela fábrica. Lembrou de como foi agoniante esperar todos assinarem o termo de sigilo e como foi maravilhoso sentir o gosto daquele jardim.

Sua mãe guardava pedaços de cada coisa, que comeu com muito prazer enquanto esperava todos terminarem suas visitas e serem dispensados pelo Oompa Loompa designado à tal função.

Mas tragicamente lembrou-se do desejo insano de experimentar aquele riu. Da sensação desesperadora de cair naquele chocolate e ser sugado para longe. Conseguiu sobreviver porque naquele treco cheio de chocolate havia um pouco de ar.

Assim que sua mãe entrou na sala onde ele estava, recebeu uma forte bronca por estar comendo seus dedos.

Violete Beauregarde se lembrou da aflição para saber de Augustus Gloop ficaria preso naquele tubo e do desespero que sua mãe estava. Lembrou-se de quando questionaram Willy Wonka sobre como os Oompas Loompas sabiam o que cantar.

"É muito simples, é como rimar. Veja, você menininha, me fale uma palavra!". A rima que ele havia feito era péssima, qualquer ser conseguiria fazer algo melhor do que aquela rima que Willy Wonka havia feito.

Lógico que os Oompas Loompas não haviam feito aquela música aquela hora. Estavam ensaiados demais para tal ato repentino. Wonka ainda alertou que eles eram brincalhoes e que adoravam cantar, mas era impossivel, ainda assim, fazerem o que faziam por um simples ato de improviso.

E assim, entraram naquele barco maluco e cheio daquelas criaturinhas com trinta centímetros de altura. Lembrou-se, também, de sua mãe forçando cantadas em Willy, mas o cara tinha a mentalidade de uma criança levada que vivia para o chocolate e para fazer traquinagens.

Quando chegaram na sala de criações, confirmou que o cara era maluco mesmo, mas ainda assim um gênio. Aquele chiclete refeição era a melhor coisa que já havia mascado, pena que acabou virando uma Blue Berry no final.

Estava apavorada e sendo rodada para uma sala maluca e cheia de frutas a serem espremidas. Os Oompas Loompas continuavam cantarolando a música feita para ela e a agonia de ser espremida era marcante. Inesquecível.

E vendo a bola azul ir embora, Veruca Salt percebeu que não deveria comer nada daquela sala.

Enquanto iam embora, Wonka comentava de mais algumas invenções que tinha feito. Comentou de um refrigerante que fazia as pessoas flutuares, mas que desistiu de sua criação quando deu para um Oompa Loompa e o danado flutuou ao infinito.

"Eu gritei: 'Arrote seu idiota! Arrote!' Mas acho que ele era educado demais para tal ato, ou então já estava longe demais para ser ouvido. Nunca mais o vimos."

Assim seguiram para a sala lotada de esquilos treinados. Seus olhos cresceram e sua mente só pensou em uma coisa: "papai eu quero!"

Seu pai negociava com Willy Wonka que negava toda e qualquer oferta. Olhou irritada para seu pai que mostrou derrota. Seu pai nunca poderia ser derrotado!

Indignada, ouviu Willy Wonka imitar perfeitamente a voz de seu pai e estressou-se. Passou pela cerca pronta para escolher seu novo bichinho de estimação e assim que os esquilos perceberam a garota e sua intenção, avançaram com extinto de proteção.

Presa contra o chão foi vista como lixo e por sorte não era dia de incinerar.

Ficou presa por horas ouvindo seu pai bufar irritado ao seu lado.

Uma raiva estúpida, e que Veruca sabia ser sem fundamentos, tomou conta da moça assim que viu a vestimenta e se lembrou do dia em que conheceu a fábrica.

Mike Tevee também não tinha boas lembranças. Lembrou-se de ter conhecido uma invenção maluca perfeita e que poderia ter mudado o mundo. Não se importava com o que os outros tinham passado, se importava apenas em estar dentro daquela TV.

Mas assim que estava, percebeu a loucura e deveria ter dado mais ouvidos à Willy Wonka. Rapidamente foi levado pelo seu pai para uma sala onde foi esticado e mesmo sentindo dor não gritou, afinal aquele programa que passava no telão a sua frente era maravilhoso!

Assim que a voz atingiu os quatro jovens perceberam que se tivessem lutado contra seus desejos poderiam estar no lugar de Charlie.

O menino educadamente curvou o corpo e depois observou cada um. Estavam diferentes, mas ainda carregavam um olhar de criança mimada. O garoto já não era tão ingênuo, mas também não era tão arrogante quanto Willy conseguia ser. Na verdade, o próprio chocolateiro comentou que Charlie era o ponto exato que dividia sua face infantil da arrogante.

"Eu gosto" Brincou o chocolateiro.

- Não sei se vão querer entrar para comer alguma coisa.

A voz do garoto continuava rouca e fraca, mas conseguiram entender perfeitamente o que ele havia dito e era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão doce e receptivo, mesmo tendo sido relativamente maltratado pelos outros.

Violete Beauregarde e Veruca Salt não conseguiram segurar um sorriso meigo e ao mesmo tempo triste. Aqueles sorrisos que desejam passar alguma força para alguém, mas não querem machucar a pessoa com as palavras.

Charlie sorria com leveza e Augustus Gloop não sabia como ele conseguia sorrir depois de ter perdido Wiily Wonka e ter sua mãe no hospital - As noticias corriam rapidamente.

Mike Tevee achou que o garoto ainda era um idiota e que ele deveria ser o dono daquela fábrica, mas que ela estava melhor nas mãos do garoto. Tevee concordava que, se fosse o ganhador dela, a mesma faliria ou ele estaria atras de grossas barras de ferro.

- Definitivamente não vou querer entrar, ainda sonho com o dia em que virei uma Blue Berry. - Violete Beauregarde comentou fracamente e Charlie sorriu compreendendo.

O garoto seguiu para os fundos da fábrica contornando-a por fora e pediu para os jovens acompanha-lo. Lá estava uma mesa repleta de comidas, algumas doces, algumas salgadas.

Veruca Salt, vestida lindamente em um traje pesado e verde musgo, sentou-se ao lado de Augustus Gloop e em frente a Violete Beauregarde que estava ao lado de Mike Tevee.

Charlie ficou em pé, encostado em uma pilastra que sustentava a pequena cabana de lona transparente que os Oompas Loompas haviam montado ao entardecer do dia passado.

O clima dentro da lona era mais ameno, mas ainda assim frio.

O jovem herdeiro observava a neve e algumas vezes os convidados que vieram por vontade própria. Sorrido e até mesmo piscando divertido.

Mas quando olhava para a neve, ah, lembrava da falsa neve que havia dentro da fábrica e que Willy Wonka projetara para cair especialmente na casinha pequena e aconchegante que vivera por anos.

Lembrava-se de seus pais e do próprio Willy que dissera adeus sem nada mais a declarar.

- Ele não vai comer? - Violete Beauregarde sussurrou enquanto inclinava-se para pegar algo que estava em um ponto mais longe dela.

- Assim é melhor, sobra mais. - Chegava a ser ridículo de tão obvio que Augustus Gloop conseguia ser. Parecia até mesmo aqueles meninos de filmes que só se preocupam em saciar sua fome e que deixam o resto do mundo para o nada.

- Acho que ele só fez isso para ser gentil. Ele sabe que se nos tratar inadequadamente contaremos ao mundo como o mais novo dono da fábrica de Wonka é rude e isso traria problemas. - Mike Tevee não teve medo de falar em seu costumeiro tom e através de seus dentes cerrados.

- Tente ser discreto! - Violete Beauregarde sussurrou com raiva.

- Acredito que não seja necessário, Charlie parece ter ouvido desde que você falou pela primeira vez Violete. - Veruca Salt observava o menino que mantinha sua cabeça inclinada na direção da neve, mas que tinha seus olhos pregados na mesa.

- Muito observadora senhorita Salt. -Charlie disse com sua voz rouca e fraca, chamando a atenção de três dos quatro, pois um parecia manter a mente na comida. Charlie desencostou da pilastra e arrumou a cartola na cabeça. Segurou a bengala com a mão direita, mas manteve a ponta que, normalmente, tocava o chão equilibrada, de forma leve e delicada, em seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda. O menino mantinha-se magro, não tanto quanto antes, mas ainda assim magro. - Mas acho que mais importante do que saber se eu não vou comer, é saber o motivo de estarem aqui.

Mike Tevee abriu a boca para chamar aquele menino de idiota, afinal o motivo estava escrito nas cartas, mas foi cortado pela continuação de Charlie:

- Não acreditei nas cartas que me enviaram. Vocês não tinham ligação nenhuma com Willy e não foi ele que vos tornou pessoas importantes e sim a modificação de seus defeitos em qualidade.

Todos mantiveram-se calados e ao contrario do que muitos imaginariam, Augustus Gloop parou de comer. Observou a todos naquela mesa e engoliu o restante de biscoito mastigado o que possuía em sua boca. Limpou os farelos da face em seu guardanapo de colo e falou as palavras que ninguém havia conseguido formar:

- Willy foi o único que conseguiu mostrar nossos defeitos e transformá-los em qualidade. Certo, eu tive que me tornar um chocolate para me tornar em um dos maiores poetas de minha cidade. Veruca Salt teve que ser um verdadeiro lixo, para aprender que precisa-se lutar pelos que desejamos e até mesmo criou moda sustentável, alias umas das únicas coleções que prendeu minha atenção.

A senhorita Salt sorriu ao ver que Violete Beauregarde concordava. Augustus continuou:

- Violete Beauregarde bateu recordes e tornou-se a melhor ginasta de todos os tempos, mas para isso teve um preço forjado pelo desejo de bater mais e mais recordes. Mike Tevee teve que ser esticado e ainda é levemente anormal em seu tamanho, mas foi a única pessoa que viajou por um tele transporte. O senhor Wonka também nos ensinou que as pessoas aparentam ser algo, mas podem ser muito maiores do que poderíamos esperar.

Aquelas palavras calou a todos e Charlie digeriu cada pequena palavra que havia ouvido. Augustus Gloop havia impressionado a todos e quem um dia iria dizer que aquele chocólatra comilão possuía uma mente dessas? Talvez ele fosse mais do que poeta, talvez Augustus Gloop fosse uma caixinha preenchida por pedaços de papel contendo diversas charadas diferentes.

Charlie viu, naquele rechonchudo, um pouco de Willy.

Pensando bem, todos devem ser assim, uma caixinha com pedaços de papeis embebidos em charadas e com respostas que surpreendem o mundo que nos rodeia. Ah, como era maravilhosa a vida, pensava o menino.

Charlie sorriu novamente e apoiou a ponta da bengala, que tocava seu dedo indicador esquerdo, na cabeça quase que ao mesmo momento em que a cartola ainda permanecia por lá, porem a mão esquerda subiu rápida para a cabeça retirando o chapéu antigo e impecável e deixando os fios lisos serem acariciados pelo clima da cabana:

- Não acredito que Willy tenha morrido, mas acredito que tenha abandonado a fábrica por falta de criatividade para criar novas coisas. Willy era cabeça dura e estava começando a se irritar com minhas ideias surgindo ao longo das semanas, bom, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

- Isso não parece algo com que Willy Wonka se importaria. - Mike Tevee comentou sem entender como Charlie conseguia ser tão misto em expressões. Hora parado a observar a neve, hora a ser frio e até mesmo áspero para com eles e agora parecia se divertir com o sumiço do senhor Wonka.

- Tenho que concordar com o Mike, o senhor Wonka estava atrás de um herdeiro, não tem motivos para se irritar e desistir por uma bobagem dessas.

- Acredita mesmo, senhorita Beauregarde? Willy era excêntrico e era maluco por novas ideias, mas quando elas surgiam de sua cabeça.- Charlie piscou e puxou o relógio de bolso. - Minha nossa, nossa minha! Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos, podem terminar de comer e dentro daquela caixa sobre a mesa de madeira está um vale passagem e um vale hotel para cinco dias em certa rede de luxo. Bom, nos vemos pela cidade e aproveitem-me por aí! Não, espera! Aproveitem a cidade e nos vemos por ai!

Charlie partiu rápido.

- Mais um maluco. - Mike Tevee comentou antes de se levantar e pegar um dos envelopes. Era hora de ir embora.


	3. Chapter 3

___Capitulo 3: Más noticias_

___Ele também previa tudo..._

Não era de se assustar quando Mike Tevee convocou a imprensa mundial para encontrá-lo no hotel cinco estrelas da mesma cidade em que a Fantástica Fabrica de Chocolates residia.

Charlie observava todos os canais disponíveis em diversas televisões. Cada televisor em um canal mundial, e Charlie nunca se sentiu tão orgulhoso de ter convencido Willy a assinar contrato com uma empresa via satélite.

O chocolateiro não queria aceitar a empresa, pois ela teria que instalar diversos cabos e andar por sua fabrica. Quem provaria que nenhum inimigo se disfarçaria de técnico e roubaria sua receitas? Charlie tinha tido um trabalho árduo e ainda assim se responsabilizou por tudo.

Mas agora tinha o prazer de ver o quão previsível Mike Tevee poderia ser. O jovem havia reunido a imprensa de todo o planeta para informar que o próprio Charlie havia confirmado que Willy Wonka havia abandonado a fábrica por não estar mas tendo ideias mirabolantes.

- Eu não consigo entender esse Charlie, porque ele contaria algo tão importante quanto isso sabendo que Mike Tevee ia espalhar?

Violete Beauregarde estourava uma bola de chiclete enquanto via o canal local da fábrica. Ainda estava hospedados no hotel, assim como Augustus Gloop e Veruca Salt, afinal todos preverão que Mike Tevee ia aprontar algo.

- Ele previu tudo! Previu que Mike Tevee seria o primeiro a sair e que todos saberiam que ele iria espalhar para o mundo o que Charlie havia contado.

Violete riu enquanto relia o bilhete que estava no envelope com a reserva. Havia compreendido, assim que os olhos leram o bilhete que acompanhava a carta, que Charlie era tão esperto quanto o chocolateiro.

Violete Beauregarde escutou batidas na porta de seu quarto e permitiu que a pessoa entrasse, afinal ela sabia que Augustus Gloop e Veruca Salt não seriam tão burros a ponto de não perceberem que os três teriam que dar algumas palavras para a imprensa.

Onde quer que Willy Wonka estivesse ele acabaria vendo o que Charlie havia dito para os jovens e Charlie sabia que o maluco criador da fábrica não havia morrido. O herdeiro só deveria arranjar uma forma de chamar a atenção de Wonka e por que não utilizá-los?

No dia que sucedeu a entrevista de Mike, uma multidão entupia os portões fechados da fábrica e o pai de Charlie quase conseguiu entrar em sua casa. Ver sei pai ali poderia ser algo bom ou ruim, mas Charlie só descobriria depois do almoço. Vendo que não arrancaria nada de seu criador, o herdeiro de Wonka colocou-se à trabalhar na sala de invenções.

- Diga que está brincando comigo.!

Já era noite e Charlie finalmente conseguira digerir as palavras de seu pai.

- Infelizmente não é.

Observou o pequeno garoto que parecia desnorteado, mas que para muitos estava aceitando a situação como homem.

O pai de Charlie sabia que o garoto já havia suportado dor demais e que agora estava tentando reparar as rachaduras, mas para o bem do próprio garoto, aquele muro teria que ceder.

Havia contado ao filho a pessima noticia que trazia, mas o garoto continuou com a refeição. Depois partiu para algum comodo da fábrica e sumiu durante o dia todo. Só voltou a ver o filho durante o jantar. Charlie ainda durou metade do jantar. Depois disso, as palavras, a noticia, não podia mais ficar inexistente.

- A vida parece até... Parece até brincadeira. - Os lábios tremiam e o menino parecia engolir algo que não gostava. Tinha largado a comida pela metade e saiu caminhando e murmurando diversas coisas. Seu pai tinha acompanhado cada passo. Quieto, quase inexistente. - Na verdade parece até que... que eu sou brinque... - Charlie sentiu aquela tristeza forte e se calou.

Queria acabar com aquela dor.

- Você está bem? - Concordou com a cabeça e manteve os olhos pregados na neve. Quanto tempo havia caminhado? Quando foi que seus passos lhe guiaram até a neve?

A pergunta voltou a bater em seu ouvido e ele voltou a concordar. Não conseguia falar, alguma dor forte em sua garganta lhe impedia de falar e quando a pergunta lhe atingiu novamente forçou a voz, mas saiu apenas um sussurro inaudível e rouco.

- Você não esta bem!

Não, não estava. Negou com a cabeça e a voz bateu em seu ouvido pedindo para chorar. Não queria chorar. Não podia chorar.

Foi assim que percebeu a primeira lagrima a cair de seus olhos. Involuntária e sem permissão. "Chorar faz bem, limpa a alma." Dizia a vozinha em seus ouvidos.

Mas não queria chorar e aquela dor em sua garganta, apertando-a e impedindo de engolir, falar ou respirar estava lhe torturando.

Então Charlie percebeu que não chorava pela dor do sentimento e sim pela reação que o sentimento dava em seu corpo.

Deixou-se cair ajoelhado na neve branquinha e soltou o ar pela boca com força.

Uma rápida lembrança correu em sua mente. Lembrou-se de Willy.

"Charlie! Não gosto de ne... Como ousa jogar uma bola de neve em mim?!"

Willy não suportava neve. Odiava sair de sua fábrica, até mesmo ir para o pátio dela. Qualquer contato com o ar externo lhe deixava irritado.

Mas naquele dia, ele jogou sua bengala longe e brincou por horas com Charlie. Era covardia ir embora assim, sem uma despedida de verdade!

Puxou o ar novamente e sentiu como se sua garganta tivesse sido cortada, assim soltou o ar em grito agonizante e que atormentou o silencio da cidade. Ah, como chorou naquela neve branca, derretendo apenas um pouco do frio e quebrando a paz da cidade.

Sentiu um corpo quente e gostoso abraçando-lhe.

Queria saber quem era aquela voz que lhe sussurrava ao ouvido "vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui contigo!". Como queria, mas não tinha coragem de olhar.

- Não se preocupe, você vai aguentar firme meu campeão. - Olhou para a pessoa e por um seguindo viu seu avô. Aquele que lhe ajudou a ganhar a fabrica, aquele que lhe fizera rir e lhe contara as malucas aventuras de Willy Wonka, mas piscando, percebeu que era seu pai e agora seu único parente vivo.

Curvou-se no chão abraçando as pernas e formando um casulo. Urrou em meio as lagrimas, mas o som fora abafado.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava na cama. Queria permanecer ali, mas sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora lhe trazendo ideias e memorias ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos estavam inchados e as lágrimas secas deixavam os cílios endurecidos.

Caminhou até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, antes e depois de escovar os dentes. Olhou-se no espelho e viu o inchaço, que já havia diminuído, e os olhos vermelhos. Apertou os olhos e sentiu-os arder ao mesmo tempo em que relembrava o sonho que havia tido.

Havia sonhado com um dia em que, quando era menino, machucará o joelho e sua avó Georgina lhe dizia "nada de _chorisso_ menino!".

Abriu os olhos e sorriu. Retirou as roupas e se jogou sob a água quente do chuveiro.

Seus pensamentos trabalhavam a mil e precisava sair logo daquele banho. Vestiu roupas em cor amarela para ter mais energia e correu para a sala de invenções enquanto segurava o chapéu que combinava com a roupa.

Entrou na sala e virou a folha do _flip-chat _pegou uma caneta vermelha e escreveu a palavra inventada pela vovó Georgina.

Ao lado da palavra foram feitas quatro setas e cada uma recebera um nome.

"Estrelinha, assim que eu começo minhas invenções e sempre dá certo." Willy sorria enquanto alisava a folha do _flip-chat. _"Primeiro eu dou um nome geral e depois segundos nomes".

"Mas, senhor Wonka, não seria mais fácil fazer o doce e depois o nome?"

"Seria, mas imagine que você criou uma bala vermelha e com sabor de banana. Que nome você daria?" Charlie manteve-se calado. "Quando se cria um nome, já se imagina como será."

Charlie sorriu com as lembranças. Seu pai o observava através da porta sem compreender como seu filho conseguia sorrir sendo que não tinha motivos para isso.

Algumas horas depois havia nascido as primeiras amostras do chocolate _Chorisso de sentimentos,_ com os sabores de _chorisso de dor, chorisso de alegria, chorisso de tristeza _e_ chorisso de chorisso. _E Charlie sabia que eles venderiam, pois quando sentimos dor, fazemos de tudo para sentir mais e mais dor, quando estamos felizes, fazemos de tudo para fica mais e mais feliz e no final, queremos apenas aumentar este sentimento que nos controla.

- O ser humano é maluco não é? - Charlie viu seu pai entrar na sala de criações e sorriu de forma triste.

- É papai, tanto quanto chocolate.

- Charlie, eu não queria te interromper, mas aquele garoto disse coisas ruins sobre o Willy e você não disse nada, a imprensa ainda está na porta da fábrica.

- Eu sei papai, mas já não está sob o meu poder. Deixe a imprensa, uma hora se cansa, fala coisas ruins e vai embora. - Charlie sorriu enquanto observava a reação do chocolate em um Oompa Loompa.

- Você planejou tudo não é? - O homem sorriu para o filho.

- Sim. - Anotou algumas coisas no papel. - Mike Tevee adoraria se expor para destruir a reputação do cara lhe humilhou. Ele seria o primeiro a sair e reunir a imprensa o mais breve possível, como eu herdei a fábrica e Willy sumiu ele se vingaria de mim, expondo o que eu disse. Eu apenas mantive o garoto sob meu olhar e só tenho que esperar a reação da Violete Beauregarde, do Augustus Gloop e da Veruca."

O Oompa Loompa que experimentou o chocolate, agarrou a perna de Charlie enquanto chorava e clamava por mais chocolate.

- Acho que tem sentimento demais - O pai de Charlie disse e o garoto riu.

Um Oompa Loompa entrou correndo na sala e puxou a barra da calça que Charlie usava, o Garoto olhou e o Oompa Loompa mexeu os braços avisando que alguém queria falar com ele e que precisava conversar urgente.

Charlie mexeu os braços em uma sequencia em que agradecia ao Oompa Loompa pelo alerta. O herdeiro olhou para o pai e pediu que cuidasse do Oompa Loompa, seguindo para a porta da fábrica, onde Mike Tevee estava o aguardando.

Passou pelo jardim comestível e puxou uma bolinha de chocolate de uma árvore, passando a degusta-la com prazer. Ao chegar onde Mike Tevee estava recebeu uma pergunta que lhe fez sorrir: "Esse cheiro insuportável de chocolate sempre está presente?"

- Você se acostumaria, se tivesse ganhado essa fábrica. - A voz era suave e Charlie pediu para que o jovem sentasse em alguma cadeira.

- Não preciso sentar, quero apenas te dizer que... - Ah mas Charlie cortou o garoto. O jovem, que agora, carregava o sobrenome Wonka jogou-se em uma poltrona marrom e sorriu docemente interrompendo o jovem Tevee:

- Não ache que eu vou me desesperar por você ter dito à imprensa o que eu disse no café que eu ofereci a vocês. - Charlie mordia a bala com calma, irritando o garoto que estava perto de explodir em um mar de fúria.

Aquele corpo jogado na poltrona, com o braço envolta do encosto e as pernas cruzadas era a mesma pose que Willy Wonka tinha. A astucia, a arrogância, a elegância.

- Deveria. Você vai aparecer como um vilão para a sociedade do mundo todo, afinal, Willy Wonka deu dignidade para a sua vida! - Mike Tevee sorriu com os braços cruzados.

- Mesmo? Você teria aprendido muito com Willy, sabia?

- Aquele cara era louco, e você também esta!

- Tevee, eu sabia que você ia falar isso para a imprensa, por isso deixei vocês em um mesmo hotel. O hotel é perto de mim, e ainda tenho a sorte de você ser vingativo. - Charlie apreciou o ultimo pedaço da bala. Suspirou sentindo o gosto perfeito que Willy havia criado. - Willy não me deu dignidade, isso eu já tinha.

- Acho melhor se explicar de forma mais clara.

- E eu vou. - Olhou para a visita, mas não perdeu a calma. - Por ser vingativo você quer destruir a fabrica e manchar minha reputação, mas se torna previsível. Eu sabia que você ia convocar a imprensa mundial e ia fazer tudo o que fosse necessário para ter informações da fabrica. Espalhando o que eu disse vai atingir Willy Wonka onde eu ele esteja afinal ele precisa ficar atento sobre como a fábrica esta.

- O que?

Tevee sentiu-se usado.

- A fabrica é a vida de Willy, se ele souber que algo esta destruindo a fabrica dele ele volta. Se ele for menosprezado ele volta. Se for desafiado...

- Maldito, você me usou! - Mike Tevee socou o encosto da poltrona em que Charlie estava com a mão direita e apoiou a mão esquerda no braço dela.

- Sim.

- Eu vou te destruir Charlie Bucket! - Sussurrou para o novo dono da fábrica. - Ou prefere, Charlie Bucket Wonka? Só saiba que eu vou te destruir!.

- Vai sim, mas antes vai ter que procurar outros meios.- A mão escorregou pelo bolso da calça do visitante, pegando o pequeno aparelho. Enquanto o observava, o herdeiro continuou: "Porque este meio, meu amigo, vai ficar aqui."

- Não pode ficar com este aparelho. Seria roubo!

- Posso sim, esta no contrato que você assinou assim que pisou dentro dessa fábrica.

Ah sim, havia percebido o volume de algo no bolso dele assim que o viu.

Mike Tevee saiu em uma fúria descontrolada e Charlie nunca ouviu tantos adjetivos negativos para classifica-lo em toda a sua vida.

Observou o gravador e o material que Mike Tevee tentou levar para a imprensa.

Teria que ter muito cuidado com aquela fera, pois, agora que estava furiosa, ficaria mais difícil de saber o que ele planejaria.

Porem uma coisa que surpreendeu Charlie, foi a forma com que Mike Tevee o havia chamado. Era como se soubesse de toda a sua vida e isso significava que o garoto vivia para destruir a fábrica.

Precisou adotar o sobrenome Wonka para poder herdar a fábrica. Seus pais tinham aceitado, desde que o nome Bucket permanecesse. Nunca havia assinado como Charlie Bucket, sempre como Charlie Wonka. No máximo usava um B. Para representar o nome de sua família, nada além disso., Também nunca divulgou a adoção. Nunca permitiu que falasse sobre. Todos os artigos que utilizavam o sobrenome Bucket havia sido destruído. O nome era só uma lembrança para a sociedade.

Só falava do Bucket para seus melhores amigos. Pessoas de sua confiança.

Mike esta vivendo para destruir aquela fábrica e a todos que nela viviam. E isso era ruim para Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4 Novo_

___Todos trocam seus princípios, todos se renovam._

Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia ouvido sua conversa com Mike Tevee.

Algo naquela conversa parecia errado e Charlie sabia que Tevee deveria ter mais e mais cartas na manga. O garoto era mais esperto do que aquilo e era estranho ele ter saído da fábrica com tamanha facilidade.

Se Charlie tivesse tirado todas as formas de vingança, Mike Tevee teria socado seu rosto e não encenado um simples ataque de raiva. Os olhos de Tevee eram transparentes demais para Charlie e era fácil notar quando o garoto estava bolando algo, então porque ele não encontrava a armadilha?

- Maldição!

Berrou enquanto jogava o aparelho contra a parede. Havia se irritado e sua cabeça já não tinha mais como administrar tantos sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

Ofegante, olhou para o aparelho caído no chão e percebeu a burrice que havia feito.

- Ótimo Charlie, e como você vai descobrir algo? - Murmurou irritado, enquanto virava de costas para o aparelho e socava a mesa diversas vezes. - Ah Willy, eu precisava de você.

Sussurrou com pesar e tristeza, porem mais calmo.

Sentou na poltrona roxa que havia em seu quarto e ligou a televisão. Retirou os sapatos perfeitamente lustrados e puxou a coberta da cama se aninhando na poltrona e por fim, pegou o chocolate sorridente de pelúcia, que Willy Wonka havia costurado e lhe dado de presente.

O chocolate era extremamente torto, e também estava surrado. Mas Charlie amava aquele ser inanimado e considerado feio, afinal havia ganhado de Willy em seu primeiro aniversário depois da grande visita.

"Eu sei que não parece muito bonito, mas é a única coisa que poderia te dar e que meu dinheiro não poderia 'comprar'" dizia o chocolateiro de forma encabulada.

Charlie, aninhado na cadeira, suspirou. Precisava descobrir os planos de Mike Tevee e tinha que fazer isso antes de anoitecer, pois sabia que Tevee é um jogador e não ia querer agir sem enlouquecer Charlie.

O programa que passava foi interrompido por um plantão, mas Charlie só prestou a atenção quando ouviu o nome de Veruca Salt ser pronunciado por uma jornalista que dizia: "A senhorita Salt, em uma entrevista ofertada ao Noticias Terra, disse que as pessoas deveriam analisar as fontes que fornecem noticias." Uma imagem gravada de Veruca mostrava ela dizendo:

"Todos sabem que Mike Tevee desejava ter o lugar de Charlie Bucket e se não sabiam, agora sabem. Então, antes de julgar o novo dono da maior fábrica do mundo, pensem se Mike Tevee é uma fonte confiável, uma fonte realmente confiável."

A imagem voltou para a jornalista e Charlie sentiu a esperança pulsando em suas veias.

Olhou para o aparelho jogado no chão e decidiu pegá-lo.

- Viu senhor Tevee, nem tudo sai como você deseja.

Mas Charlie percebeu que Mike Tevee já havia previsto isso, pois havia uma mensagem justamente onde ficava as pilhas do gravador, onde estava escrito: "_Acha mesmo que eu usaria uma tecnologia tão perceptível?"_

- Merda!

O grito de Charlie correu por toda a fábrica.

O sobretudo não era pesado, mas nem precisava. Augustus Gloop era gordo, ele não negava, mas se havia uma vantagem em ser gordo, a vantagem é de sentir menos frio que as outras pessoas.

Agradeceu ao taxista e nunca encontrou tantas dificuldades em entrar na fábrica. O pai de Charlie, o senhor Bucket, estava disposto a deixar o filho descansar e não queria deixa-lo entrar de forma alguma.

Mas Augustus Gloop era insistente e contornou a situação, passando a conversar sobre a falecida mãe de Charlie. "Ele deve estar muito mal não é?" Abordou o senhor Bucket.

Assim, lentamente, ele conseguiu fazer com que o pai de Charlie desabafasse e até mesmo chorasse. Foi estranho, Augustus sabia, mas necessário.

O senhor Bucket sabia que Charlie estava estressado pela quantidade de sentimentos que havia, recentemente, lhe invadido. E nenhum deles era bom.

A raiva e confusão misturadas pelo abandono de Willy, a tristeza pela morte de sua mãe e ainda havia o estresse de descobrir o que Mike Tevee estava planejando quando visitou a fábrica sozinho.

Charlie precisava descansar e Augustus Gloop não iria incomodar seu filho. Ah não.

Então o gordo começou a conversar calmamente e, como se fossem grandes e velhos amigos. Gloop, contornou a situação fazendo-o desabafar tudo o que sentia. Só quando viu Charlie indo até o encontro do senhor Gloop, é que o senhor Bucket percebeu que foi dominado pelo poeta.

- Não estou de bom humor. - Charlie alertou assim que olhou para o Augustus.

- Não quero te estressar, mas eu, Veruca e Violete precisamos saber o que você quer que falemos para a imprensa.

Charlie, com as mãos apoiadas no encosto da poltrona que ficava em frente a Augustus Gloop sorriu com escarnio.

- Veruca já disse o que queria, porque se preocuparem com o que vão dizer?

- Bom, queremos te ajudar e foi por isso que chegamos a conclusão de que algum deveria falar algo. Alguma coisa com significado. Sabemos que não será bem visto todos falarmos coisas vagas. Se continuarmos, Tevee vence.

- A senhorita Salt já disse que não deveriam confiar em Mike Tevee.

Augustus percebeu que o garoto estava estressado, tenso, afinal, não estava agindo como agiu no dia do café.

Na verdade ele estava desnorteado por causa do estresse e isso era visível. Augustus queria ajudar o dono da fábrica, assim como Veruca e talvez Violete – afinal ela não disse nada além de "o que eu devo fazer?"- mas como passar essa mensagem para o herdeiro?

- Charlie, queremos te ajudar. - O garoto chiou e Augustus Gloop continuou, antes que ele disse-se algo. - Você não vai acreditar e nós sabemos, mas eu gostaria de saber o por que te atacaríamos se você não fez nada para nós? Mike sonha em destruir você e a fábrica porque vê você como um campeão e ele como segundo lugar, mas para nós, você é apenas uma pessoa que foi digna de ser vencedora do prêmio de Wonka.

- Porque querem me ajudar? - Charlie perguntou com os dentes cerrados, para Augustus foi igual a fala de Mike Tevee, mas a voz ainda tinha um tom suave. - O que vocês vão querer em troca? Minha cachoeira de chocolate? Algum chiclete que não tenha efeitos colaterais? Meus esquilos? Vocês não tem um motivo para me ajudar, então saia daqui!

- Você esta falando igual ao Mike e talvez esteja ficando como ele. - Augustus Gloop levantou-se e colocou o sobretudo. - Mas você esta estressado por causa dele e eu sei que não consegue entender, neste momento, que as pessoas mudam. Sabe, você é mais esperto do que Tevee e não queremos que ele te faça mal, afinal você nunca fez mal para nós.

Augustus movimentou a cabeça em despedida e partiu pela porta da frente.

- Nunca vi tantas pessoas entrando nessa fábrica!

O herdeiro resmungou. Mas quando parou para pensar, Augustus Gloop estava certo, Charlie estava parecendo o Tevee e isso não era bom.

Uma ideia mirabolante e excêntrica passou por sua mente e Charlie gritou pela fábrica para que um Oompa Loompa ligasse para a impressa e agendasse uma entrevista ao final da tarde.

- Como ele pôde dizer isso? - Veruca estava irritada com a coragem que Charlie havia tido de falar que ela ia querer um esquilo treinado. - Eu vou destruir o rosto impecável dele!

Veruca se arrependeu assim que terminou de falar e não precisava ser um gênio para perceber que todos estavam lhe olhando, mas Violete Beauregarde lhe salvou quando disse:

- Ninguém acredita que ele diria, mas ele esta irritado demais com tantas preocupações.

_- Marcia, estamos aqui, na frente da maior fábrica do mundo, esperando para ouvir o novo dono. Hoje, ligaram avisando que o jovem tinha algumas coisas a nos dizer. Toda a imprensa do país e alguns jornalistas de outros, estão estrategicamente posicionados para que não percam nada._

A repórter, embrulhada em um casaco pesado e com o símbolo da empresa, anunciava e chamava a atenção de toda a população.

- O que este doido está planejando?

Veruca olhou irritada para a televisão e mordeu a almofada que abraçava.

Aproveitou o calor aconchegante da banheira. Os sais utilizados relaxavam o corpo e Charlie continuava repassando o texto que deveria falar para todos. Ah sim, acabaria com a festa de Mike Tevee sem dó nem piedade.

Ergueu o corpo e enrolou-se na toalha. Secou-se lentamente e colocou a roupa que Willy havia planejado para que usar quando fosse aparecer para alguém, mas que Charlie só usava quando saia da fábrica, secou os cabelos com o secador e por fim colocou a gargantilha com pingente em forma de W.

Caminhou até o elevador onde a velha bengala de Willy permanecia, marcando o local e não permitindo que Charlie se machucasse como Willy sempre fazia.

O Senhor Bucket andava de um lado para o outro no hall de entrada. Seu filho estava maluco!

- Charlie! - Exclamou assim que ouviu o barulho que os sapatos faziam. - Me conte, que loucura é essa?

- Depois papai, depois. - Charlie suspirou quando viu seu pai fixar o olhar em si. - Eu tenho que acabar com a alegria de Mike Tevee antes que ele acabe com a reputação da fábrica.

Foi direto, não gostava quando seu pai ficava irritado.

- E posso saber por que ele disse aquelas coisas horríveis para a imprensa?

O pé esquerdo batucava no chão enquanto os braços permaneciam cruzados.

Foi neste momento que Charlie quis concordar com Willy: os pais sempre nos impedem de fazer as coisas. Mas Charlie instantaneamente lembrou-se do que Willy repetia sempre que Charlie se irritava com seus familiares:

"Estrelinha, foi você que me ensinou que eles fazem isso porque desejam nosso bem. Reconsidere, se você estivesse no lugar deles, fria a mesma coisa."

- Papai, Willy não morreu, eu sei. Mas eu preciso de uma explicação e aproveitei a raiva de Mike para chamar a atenção de Willy, independente de onde ele estiver.

- E você perdeu o controle. - O senhor Bucket sorriu para o filho e o abraçou. Charlie suspirou rendendo-se ao abraço de seu pai. - Eu sei que você vai conseguir contornar esta situação. - Beijou a testa do pequeno continuou:

- Sabe que se precisar, pode contar comigo.

- Eu sei.

Charlie sorriu de forma confortável.

Os jornalistas olhavam para os relógios ansiosos para saber o que Charlie B. Wonka queria comunicar. Um murmúrio irritante tomava conta do exterior da fábrica, e claro que Charlie não abriu os portões.

Dois Oompas Loompas observavam o herdeiro sorrindo, mas na verdade estavam apenas tentando confortá-lo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, tudo certo!

Charlie repetia enquanto andava em círculos. Seu pai apenas o observava. Um suspiro e Charlie olhou para a porta. Estava na hora.

As portas se abriram rapidamente e o herdeiro saiu rápido. Os flashes começaram como uma tempestade desavisada, mas Charlie manteve a pose.

Ah, como os repórteres tinham perguntas, muitas perguntas. E é claro que o herdeiro sabia, mas ele não permitira nenhuma.

- Vejam, vai começar. -

Violete Beauregarde disse apontando para a televisão. Augustus Gloop e Veruca salt mantiveram sua atenção voltada para a televisão, assim como metade da população do mundo.

Mike Tevee estava curioso, ele havia parado para tomar um bom café em um bar e viu o plantão de noticias do canal em que haviam deixado.

- Boa noite. - Começou, Charlie, e os repórteres calaram-se. Charlie apoiou-se na bengala para conseguir apoio emocional, mas que todos acharam um ato charmoso. - Sim, eu disse que Willy Wonka é um covarde por ter abandonado a fábrica, ao ver que nossas ideias estavam em níveis diferentes.

Talvez o mundo tenha começado a julgá-lo naquele exato instante e Charlie deixou que os jornalistas gritassem coisas que ele não escutava.

- Eu também gostaria de alertar que: ao entrar nesta fábrica é assinado um termo em que nenhuma informação deverá ser dita. O senhor Tevee visitou esta fábrica e carregou informações proibidas. Se, de alguma forma, alguém aceitar estas informações e divulga-las, ou utilizá-las eu, Charlie B. Wonka, herdeiro de Willy Wonka, processarei a empresa que divulgar a informação, o repórter que editar e Mike Tevee.

Novamente os repórteres levantaram suas vozes e talvez o mundo estaria comentando sobre as atitudes agressivas de Charlie.

A marca principal de Willy, era a doçura. Nas poucas vezes em que ele apareceu para as mídias, ele sorria, brincava. Mas Charlie, depois de tanto tempo sem surgir porta à fora, estava rude, seco, armado. Atirava uma crueldade com sua palavras, que ninguém, jamais, imaginou ser possível.

Nem mesmo os antigos visitantes da fábrica, que sabiam do lado sádico de Willy, imaginavam que Charlie podia ser mais assustador.

- Por fim, como meio de punição, pararei de distribuir meus doces pela localidade e tomarei medidas para que o produto não acesse o local que receber e usar a informação.

Ele havia quebrado suas armas. Mike Tevee estressou-se ao ponto de quebrar o copo com o café. "Isso não vai acabar assim." Pensou com os dentes cerrados.

- Eu aviso que o senhor Tevee vai tentar contratar alguém para espalhar essa informação por isso, acredito que vocês devessem fazer como Veruca Salt alertou: verifiquem sua fonte. - Charlie observava cada reação como um todo. Os repórteres estavam com um semblante irritado e incrédulo. - Gostaria também de me desculpar com Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt e Violete Beauregarde pelo que eu disse hoje. Agradeço a presença de todos.

E a população ficou boquiaberta com o que Charlie Bucket havia acabado de fazer. Ele havia sido rude, mas era notável o motivo por ter sido tão seco.

Talvez os jornalistas tivessem muito o que perguntar, mas o garoto entrou pelas portas da fábrica sem dizer mais nada.

Ele havia iniciado e terminado. E todos deveriam aceitar.

E querendo ou não, Mike Tevee estava sem um carro, um meio de destruir aquela fábrica. Ele tinha as munições, mas suas armas estavam destruídas.

Charlie e Mike sabiam que aquela velha guerra estava terminada, e o garoto herdeiro havia terminado como um campeão invicto. Venceu todas as batalhas e ainda havia deixado, por um pequeno momento, a felicidade, da vitória garantida, atingir Tevee.

_"__Estrelinha, algumas vezes temos que ser rude com as pessoas ou nossos atos não terão valor algum."_

Charlie havia compreendido o que Willy tanto tentava lhe ensinar.

Aliás, todas as semanas, Willy trazia um ensinamento avulso e o pequeno herdeiro nunca entendia o motivo, mas agora... Agora Charlie compreendia que Willy já havia passado por todas aquelas situações.

E o louco criador da fábrica sabia que elas se repetiriam.


	5. Chapter 5

___Capitulo 5: Viagem_

___É caloroso, inteiramente caloroso._

O corpo foi bruscamente prensado contra a parede. O rosto dele ficou extremamente perto do seu e pode sentir a respiração acelerada do agressor em seus lábios.

Talvez Charlie nunca tivesse ficado tão perto assim de alguém e começava a se arrepender de ter recebido Mike Tevee naquela manhã.

O garoto havia sido recebido por um Oompa Loompa que correu de medo com a forma com que Mike tinha dito que queria ver Charlie e mesmo assim, mesmo Charlie sabendo do medo da pequena criatura, ele foi receber o perdedor da guerra.

Mike Tevee, quando Charlie chegou à sala de recepção, estava parado observando o quadro de contrato fixado à parede.

Charlie riu e brincou. Com sarcasmo disse: "Belo quadro, não? Ele que vem mantendo as guerras vencidas". Mas o herdeiro maluco da família Tevee girou os calcanhares, segurou a gola da camisa que Charlie usava e jogou o corpo do menino contra a mesma parede que estava o quadro.

Ah, como aquele pirralho maldito conseguiu vencer um gênio como Mike? Essa pergunta rondou a cabeça de Tevee até ouvir o comentário, a brincadeira de Charlie Bucket.

Estava irritado, desnorteado, doido. Queria socar aquele rosto recheado de traços perfeitos e bochechas rosadas! queria quebrar aquele nariz dilatado devido ao medo e furar aquele coração que batia em alerta.

Como queria.

Os olhos estavam pregados nos olhos de Tevee e certamente seu coração disparou ao captar a mensagem de que corria perigo, um grave perigo.

Mas havia de esperar.

Sim, Mike Tevee era mais forte que Charlie e por isso poderia fazer o que bem desejasse. Charlie era como um pequeno filhote de yorkshire em frente a um humano. Pequeno, indefeso.

A cabeça de Mike mexeu para os dois lados e um estralo pode ser ouvido. Ele também estava nervoso.

- Você... - A voz atravessou os dentes serrados, mas morreu na primeira palavra. Um soco foi enviado na direção do rosto herdeiro, mas atingiu a parede ao lado. - Você é tão esperto quanto aquele maluco.

E Charlie pode notar que Tevee estava se ferindo ao máximo por ter de dizer aquilo. Ele viu o sangue no orgulho e percebeu algo que talvez Willy já tivesse percebido: Mike era um livro fácil de ser compreendido, só necessitava prestar atenção.

Os olhos de Mike mostravam cada gota de sangue que escorria de um orgulho ferido e, mesmo que não fosse da natureza de Charlie, o jovem herdeiro necessitava ouvir o que Tevee tinha para lhe dizer. Charlie não ousou soltar uma palavra.

- Você poderia ter perdido essa guerra, mas fez algo que eu julguei impossível. - Charlie sentiu a necessidade de sorrir, mas até isso Tevee conseguiu tirar. O jovem ferido encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais fraco e suspirou. - Eu nunca achei que você teria cabeça para usar o seu produto contra mim, afinal você estava debilitado com a morte de sua mãe e o sumiço do senhor Wonka. - Charlie permaneceu estagnado, pois sentia que estava sendo elogiado. - Droga, eu preciso sair.

Incrível. Este foi o pensamento de Charlie quando conseguiu entender que Mike Tevee estava partindo. A ultima frase havia sido tão baixa, que o herdeiro mal havia conseguido escutar.

Um sorriso bobo brotou nos lábios de Charlie e uma grande ideia surgiu pela sua cabeça. Correu para a sala de invenções em meio à lágrimas. Sentia a alegria de ter vencido sua primeira guerra empresarial. Sentia o bater forte do coração e a mistura de lágrimas e risos.

Ao chegar na sala de invenções trombou com um Oompa Loompa e nem percebeu. Assim como não percebeu quanto tempo perdeu para criar o _Felicit._ Este chocolate seria dedicado para presentear as pessoas que trazem a felicidade para quem comprar.

Afinal, sempre queremos sentir mais e mais dos sentimentos que sentimos e quando são bons, queremos compartilhá-los.

Depois de ter a sua mais nova criação pronta, Charlie constatou que passou dois dias sem descansar. Naquele momento compreendeu os sumiços de Willy e o motivo do chocolateiro nunca lhe contar o motivo.

Quando amamos o que fazemos, precisamos aprender algumas coisas sozinhos.

Charlie havia aprendido que quando se vive criando algo, não há dia e nem há noite. Há apenas o momento.

O herdeiro, então, pegou três caixas de madeira que pedirá para seu pai comprar. Preparou algumas amostras de chocolate, embalou-os e os colocou nas caixas. Guardou as caixas e resolveu comer algo, tomar um bom banho e dormir.

O dia havia iniciado e as malas estavam arrumadas. A secretária não havia parado de ligar desde que o relógio marcou nove horas.

- Alice, eu já estou voltando! Não precisa se preocu... Oh minha bateria esta aca... - Desligou o aparelho e suspirou, quando não era o telefone, era a campainha. - Pois não?

- Senhorita Salt, perdoe-me incomodá-la, mas pediram para entregar pessoalmente este embrulho, com licença.

Viu o gerente do hotel sair em disparada com outro embrulho igual. Entrou no quarto e rasgou o papel que cobria a caixa de madeira. Levantou um lacre de metal e ficou maravilhada com as diversas embalagens em tons alegres. O nome tinha uma letra suave e parecia desenhada a mão, além de estar em um plástico transparente que mostrava as letras em chocolate colorido.

Veruca pegou a carta que compunha a embalagem e leu o pedido de sigilo juntamente com a historia e o significado de cada chocolate.

"_Peço que não divulgue estes doces, pois não tenho data de lançamento. Envio como pedido de desculpas, por ter sido rude, o mais novo projeto que chamo de _**Felicit. **_Eles estão divididos em _**Felicit de amizade, Felicit de Felicit e Felicit de amor.**

_Cada chocolate mostra __como as pessoas nos__ deixam felizes e por isso devemos presenteá-l__as com o mesmo. S__eja nosso pai ou irmão. _

_Espero que sintam-se como me sentia ao cria-lo._

_Assinado: Charlie B. Wonka."_

Violete Beauregarde abriu uma das barras e sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, pensava em sua mãe e na alegria de quando estavam erguendo algum troféu que a Violete havia adquirido.

"_Violete minha querida, você é a minha motivação para estar viva!" Dizia a mã__e__ da jovem._

Augustus Gloop comeu o _Felicit de Felicit _e nunca pensou que comer chocolate poderia lhe inundar de tanta felicidade. Pelo menos não depois de cair em um gostoso rio de chocolate.

Veruca comeu um que lhe fez pensar no dia em que seu pai declarou o orgulho que sentia da filha, por ela ter lutado por suas conquistas.

"_Eu sei que tive que ser duro, mas você mostrou que nasceu para conquistar o mundo." _Disse seu pai naquele dia.

Mas Charlie ainda tinha que fazer o lançamento do Chorisso e para isso teria que achar um local.

Dois dias estavam passando e o garoto permanecia em dúvidas. Os dois chocolates que havia criado eram baseados em sentimentos e por isso precisava achar um ponto em que as pessoas teriam uma boa reação.

Passou horas em frente a televisão vendo reportagens sobre diversos países, passou horas em frente a um computador pesquisando sobre países e seus costumes.

Porem nenhuma informação atendia a suas necessidades, nenhum país tinha o que ele desejava, nenhum país era forte o suficiente, conhecido o suficiente para ter o lançamento do chocolate.

- O que houve filho?

Olhou para seu pai e suspirou derrotado. Contou ao seu pai do problema e também que começava a ver a real dificuldade de se ter uma fábrica, afinal, Willy sempre decidia quando e onde seriam lançados os produtos, Charlie apenas ajudava a imaginação de Willy a fluir.

- Já pensou no Brasil? É um país que acolhe qualquer estrangeiro. Sua mãe sempre quis para lá. Ela sempre gostou de pessoas e de calor.

Havia decidido.

Veruca nunca sentiu uma tristeza tão grande quanto a de voltar para seu país e nem uma felicidade da mesma proporção e pelo mesmo motivo. No começo achou que estava ficando louca, mas então olhou para a sua própria mão e viu o chocolate que comia. Acabou por rir de si mesma.

Mas a moça teria muito trabalho pela frente, pois ainda precisava fazer um desfile de lançamento e isso não era fácil. Não, definitivamente não era.

Augustus Gloop escrevia desde que entrou no avião e nem percebera que estava mais de vinte e quatro horas sem dormir. O chocolate que ganhara de Charlie era o mais incrível que um dia imaginou comer e Augustus já tinha pensado em comer muitos tipos de chocolate.

Mas Violete não estava feliz. Ela sabia que Augustus Gloop iria compor algo, que Tevee iria tentar destruir algo ou criar um jogo incrível e que Veruca iria ter muito trabalho. Ela, porem, não tinha nada para fazer. Nenhum trabalho que lhe ocuparia por muito tempo. Na verdade estava ficando entediada.

E Charlie arrumava as malas enquanto Oompas Loompas escreviam cartas para a imprensa. O jovem estava colocando roupas comuns e tentando arrumar uma forma de não mostrar o logotipo da fábrica, apesar de ter certo problema para tirar a gargantilha que Willy, antes, usava.

- Já está tudo pronto? - Sorriu para seu pai e confirmou balançando a cabeça. - Roupas? Dinheiro? Câmera?

- Sim papai.

- Então - O homem sorriu e abriu os braços em pedido de abraço, que Charlie aceitou de bom grado. - Vá feliz!

- E voltarei assim

Mas Charlie havia esquecido que nunca tinha utilizado um avião em toda a sua vida e talvez por este motivo seu estômago se revirava por completo. As mãos suavam e os olhos fugiam da janela a todo custo. Quando a aeronave iniciou processo de pousar, Charlie quase infartou.

O Bico voltado para baixo lhe deixou em alerta, o frio que percorria o corpo lhe incomodava e quando as rodas tocaram o chão e o freio foi acionado o garoto sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo.

- Eu vou morrer. - Pensou em um sussurro ao sentir o avisão tremer por completo e o barulho irritante da roda a derrapar. - Vou morrer. Vou morrer. Vou...

- Moço, não se preocupe, você não vai morrer agora. - Abriu os olhos e observou a moça que estava ao seu lado. Ela sorria e tirava o cinto. - Viu, já paramos.

O corpo se ergueu para retirar a bagagem de mão e Charlie se surpreendeu quando ela perguntou qual era a bagagem dele.

- Uma verde com bolas vermelhas. - Sussurrou e a moça puxou a pequena bagagem.

- Me chamo Ana, bem vindo ao Brasil.

Charlie sorriu e não pode deixar de perguntar:

- Está a viagem?

- Hum... - Ela parecia pensar - Voltando de uma.

- Então, todos os brasileiros são gentis assim?

"Surpreendente". Pensou.

- Não, eu que sou esquisita e gosto de ajudar as pessoas. Mas muitos gostam de brincar com qualquer pessoa que passe por seu comercio ou pegue algum transporte público.

- Fantástico!

Os olhos do garoto brilharam e ele nem percebeu que seguia a moça e que não havia dito seu nome.

- Então, vai pegar um táxi para algum hotel?

Ela esperou ele pegar sua mala e seguiram para a saída.

O aeroporto era enorme. Não que fosse o maior do mundo, mas as pessoa rindo na fila, jovens brincando por todos os lados, pessoas travadas com medo de usar as escadas rolantes, pessoas entupidas de bagagem discutindo com guardas por tentar subir as escadas rolante, o sol brilhando em meio a um céu sem nuvens e carros parados em local reservado para ônibus ou táxi estava deixando Charlie contente.

- Vou sim, tenho reservas em um hotel que fica nessa rua.

Ana pegou o papel e sorriu

- Conheço. Eu gostaria de ficar nesse hotel.

- E porque não fica?

- Tenho que passar em casa e depois encontrar um amigo. Tenho agenda cheia demais. - Contrataram o táxi e ela ajudou Charlie até o momento em que não a atrapalharia. - Tenha uma boa hospedagem.

O abraço veio de forma espontânea e Charlie travou. Ana riu e desculpou-se dizendo que era costume as pessoas se abraçarem, beijarem os rostos ou apertarem as mãos e seguir para um abraço.

O motorista seguiu para o hotel e Charlie percebeu que, Ana havia sido prestativa com uma pessoa que ela não sabia o nome e que ela falava um inglês perfeito.

Era sim um país incrível, mas talvez desvalorizado por quem nele vive.

E o céu? Estava banhado de um tom azul limpo e recheado por pássaros, aviões e... pipas? Nossa! Crianças brincavam com suas pipas coloridas em meio a avenida movimentada!

Em frente ao hotel havia um enorme lago com diversos ratos gigantes e marrons, Charlie gostaria de saber o nome daquele bicho.

O hotel era em tom pastel e havia uma torre central coberta com janelas que impediam as pessoas de fora ver o que estava dentro, mas quem estava dentro tinha uma vista fantástica. Ao lado do hotel descia uma placa de metal com o símbolo e o nome do hotel.

Do descer do táxi até a recepção, era cumprimentado com um "Bom dia senhor" por todos os funcionários e em duas línguas: a natal e em inglês.

- Bo_m dia senhor, você fala inglês ou português?_** - ****A**lertou que não havia compreendido o que a moça tinha dito e a recepcionista continuou em inglês - Desculpe, eu havia perguntado se o senhor falava em português, mas já tive a resposta. - Riram e ela continuou verificando o nome dele.

Para maravilhar, mais ainda, a recepcionista manteve sigilo total sobre a estadia do jovem.

Bom, Charlie passou o restante do dia caminhando de um lado ao outro para decorar o que falaria e no dia seguinte o jovem recebeu a visita de um rapaz que seria o seu interprete particular.

O dia havia sido gostoso e o jovem era tão simpático quanto Ana. Charlie ofereceu uma amostra do chocolate que lançaria e o jovem não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas ao ouvir a história por trás da criação.

Mais um dia havia se passado e Charlie mal conseguira dormir durante aquela noite.

Os olhos receberam uma forte maquiagem para apagar as olheiras que estavam dominando a pele clara. E este era um problema do jovem herdeiro: uma noite mal dormida era igual a uma forte olheira. Por sorte a marca sumia após uma boa noite bem dormida.

E o jovem travou ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que estavam reunidas fora do grande e belo hotel.

A cidade deveria estar inteira naquele local e o jovem não sabia com eles haviam deixado seus afazeres para estarem em um hotel onde apenas a imprensa poderia ver o anuncio de Charlie.

- Willy ficaria maravilhado com isso. Aposto que ele teria a ideia de deixar a imprensa para fora e deixar apenas as pessoas entrarem.- Charlie sorria enquanto puxava a máquina fotográfica e perpetuava aquela cena. O interprete sorriu também.

Depois de utilizar a máquina, Charlie correu para fora do quarto. O Interprete o acompanhou de supetão. O jovem apertou desesperado o botão do elevador, mas irritou-se com a demora e correu para as escadas. Chegou na recepção e implorou para falar com o dono, ou quem fosse o responsável naquele momento.

- Em que posso ajudar? - Charlie explodiu em entusiasmo e o responsável olhou abismado com a ideia. - Por mais que eu queira ajudar, eu terei que cumprir as regras e você será multado.

O cartão foi passado e o dinheiro caiu no mesmo momento. Charlie ligou para a fábrica pedindo que enviasse uma certa quantidade de um produto para aquele homem e o senhor quase desmaiara.

Os chocolates Wonka tinham um preço extremamente elevado naquele país e Charlie compreendeu que sua escolha havia sido mais do que perfeita. Charlie também sabia que o chocolate deveria ser adaptado para o clima tropical do país, mas isso seria fácil de resolver.

Depois de resolver com o responsável pelo hotel, o herdeiro caminhou até a sala onde a imprensa aguardava. A sala estava lotada e a imprensa reunida, todos ansiosos e proibidos de abrir os embrulhos que receberam.

Charlie observou cada um e fez questão de atrasar em trinta minutos. Fez um falso pedido de perdão e começou seu discurso, sendo traduzido.A historia havia encantado a todos e quando os jornalistas preparavam-se para as perguntas Charlie saiu da sala, deixando as portas abertas.

Ele subiu no balcão da recepção chamando a atenção dos indivíduos que estavam lá e da imprensa que saiu em disparada da sala - além de receber uma multa.

- O que importa dizer para a imprensa sobre um chocolate que nomeei de ___Chorisso_se neste país as pessoas param para ver o que amam? No meu país nunca algo assim poderia acontecer e por isso tomei uma decisão que sei que Willy Wonka tomaria de forma parecida. - O interprete estava sorrindo ao traduzir e ele nunca, em toda a sua vida, poderia imaginar que um dono de algo poderia fazer algo como aquele garoto.

Charlie estava radiante, a cartola em verde musgo combinava com o terno de mesma cor, uma tira roxa estampada com um desenho abstrato em prata circulava a cartola e era igual a camisa que Charlie usava com o terno. A gargantilha, que nunca havia sido deixada, brilhava sob a luz preparada para aquela posição. O microfone grudado no terno dele era reproduzido pelas caixas de som espalhadas pelo saguão do hotel aeroportuário da cidade e todos o ouviam, mas o interprete também se fazia ouvido por um microfone.

- Eu, Charlie B. Wonka estou aqui para fazer o lançamento do chocolate ___Chorisso_, e digo mais, este país, que me recebeu bem do começo ao fim e que é menosprezado por quem aqui vive, merece ser o país que receberá a primeira leva deste lançamento. - As pessoas explodiram em alegria e Charlie nunca havia se sentido tão contente com um lançamento antes. Continuou:

- Este país terá um mês, eu disse trinta dias, a frente de todos os outros países desenvolvido! Este país que muitos desprezam, receberá no próximo mês diversos lotes de ___Chorisso_e apenas este país receberá. Não haverá nenhuma forma de venda para outros países, pois eu mesmo tomarei medidas para que isso seja bloqueado.

Era estupido, Tevee pensava. Mas aquele maluco estupido sabia o que fazia e não havia jeito de impedi-lo de fazer aquilo.

Veruca nunca imaginou que Charlie poderia fazer uma loucura como aquela, alias, ela nunca imaginou que ele escolheria um país que não falasse a mesma língua dele.

Augustus Gloop... Ah como ele estava emocionado com a decisão de Charlie.

- Ele é fantástico, tanto quanto aquela fábrica.

- Também acho.

Violete sorria junto Augustus Gloop. Os dois haviam se encontrado para passar o dia juntos. Na verdade, a moça estava entediada e sentia que precisava conversar com alguém, ela não soube o porque de escolher aquele gordo preguiçoso e brilhante, mas estava passando um dia agradável.

- Me chamem de louco, mas eu tenho mais uma bomba inesperada. Eu Charlie Bucket, herdeiro da fábrica de Willy Wonka através do concurso de bilhetes dourados estou presenteando o Brasil, como forma de agradecimento, com uma novidade. - O silencio reinou e Charlie puxou um papel do bolso interno do terno que ele usava. - Me disseram: 'eu nunca vi algo me alegrar de forma tão forte e bagunçar tanto meus sentimentos. Ao voltar para casa senti saudades daquela fábrica que me tornou lixo e me senti feliz por estar no local onde nasci, onde criei o meu futuro império e que será eternamente o inicio do meu nome. Agradeço a amostra.', 'Eu me sinto feliz por ter vivido o que vivi e esta amostra me fez sorrir ao lembrar das conquistas com minha mãe. Meu nome há de brilhar no mundo dos recordes!' e 'Esta amostra me inspira a viver como o chocolate inspira as pessoas a serem felizes.' Respectivamente: Veruca Salt, Violete Beauregarde e Augustus Gloop deram depoimentos da minha mais nova criação. Este país emocionante é o país que também receberá, em dois meses, a minha mais nova criação: o chocolate _Felicit. __Quero, assim, deixar claro que todos os países são importantes e brilhantes. Se cada um de nós tivermos um pouco mais de amor pelo lugar em que vivemos, poderemos minimizar nossos problemas._


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6 : Porque amava como se fosse viva._

Não tardou chegar milhares de cartas na porta da fábrica, e o senhor Bucket sabia que seu filho havia feito a escolha certa.

Passou anos convivendo com Willy Wonka e, mesmo sendo repreendido em todos os jantares, o jovem criador da fábrica sempre levava o trabalho para a mesa de jantar. Sua esposa não sentia alegria nenhuma em ver seu filho conversando com Willy sobre novas criações ou preços sugeridos e nem mesmo das aulas que Willy dava durante o jantar.

Mas era só passar um minuto, que Willy esquecia-se da repreensão e exclamava alguma ideia genial que havia passado por sua cabeça.

E não era só isso, os pais de Charlie não suportavam a ideia de Willy interromper as tarefas de casa da escola.

O senhor Bucket, juntamente com sua esposa, resolveram, certo dia, que estava na hora de conversar com Willy. Precisavam esclarecer que Charlie, além de ser herdeiro da fábrica, era uma criança em desenvolvimento e que o futuro exigia estudo.

Porém Willy explicou que o futuro de Charlie já estava concretizado, que o jovem poderia ter tudo o que desejasse, mas que ele teria que batalhar mais do que todos naquela casa imaginavam.

"Eu entendo que a escola é uma fase mágica. Já fui dessa idade e nunca me senti tão desconfortavel. Usava aparelho e todos me humilhavam ou zombavam de algo que eu não queria usar, mas que meu pai me obrigava. Sabe, Charlie é a pessoa que eu mais amo neste mundo. Amo mais do que os Oompa Loompas. Mais do que minha fábrica. Amo, porque ele é como eu sou. Amo, porque o amo, assim como me amo. Charlie não precisa da escola, mas mesmo assim deixo-o ir. Um dia, ele vencerá muitas batalhas." O chocolateiro corria de um lado ao outro da sala de invenções. Não olhava para os pais de seu herdeiro, apenas falava e andava.

E aos poucos os pais de Charlie passaram a amar Willy, como se o homem alto e magrelo fosse, também, da família.

Charlie sentiu o estomago se revirar assim que o taxi aéreo começou a se mover.

- Porque eu sou tão estúpido? Nada vai acontecer, nada vai acontecer, nada vai... Eu vou morrer!

Pensava desesperado e nem se deu conta de que o avião já estava estabilizado no ar. Os dois passageiros que estavam ao lado de Charlie riam do desespero estampado no rosto dele.

Vergonha.

Bom pelo menos foi isso que Charlie sentiu ao abrir os olhos ao perceber que riam dele. Encolheu o corpo e puxou as pernas para a poltrona, sentia-se como no dia em que visitou a fábrica com seu avô.

Naquele dia, sentiu-se inferior por ser o mais pobre daquele grupo. Seu avô estava tão fascinado por rever o cara que mais admirava que nem percebeu que havia uma mimada estupidamente rica, um viciado em filmes, um chocólatra que iria ter diabetes em breve e uma maluca famosa por bater recorde.

Enquanto Charlie e seu avô só tinham uns trapos que chamavam de roupas e um coração mergulhado em bondade.

Vergonha foi o que aquelas crianças passaram ao não conseguir controlar seus defeitos. E com esse pensamento Charlie ergueu o corpo e sorriu.

Foi por passar o tempo todo com vergonha, ele lembrou, que ganhou de presente a maravilhosa fábrica.

Charlie fez questão de abrir os dois primeiros botões da camiseta e pedindo licença, passou em frente aos dois companheiros. Ergueu o corpo até sentir sua bagagem de mão e tirou, de dentro dela, a gargantilha. Depois caminhou para o banheiro.

Colocou a gargantilha e arrumou a roupa. O objeto brilhava destacando-se e Charlie sorriu com o resultado. Willy Wonka foi incrível ao criar aquela gargantilha, pois além de combinar com todas as roupas, ela tinha um destaque magnifico em todo e qualquer conjunto de terno ou roupas casuais.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e ouviu um gemido.

- Auth!

Charlie saiu desesperado do banheiro minúsculo do avião e viu a moça caída com a mão no rosto.

- Você está bem? - Os olhos arregalados e a voz banhada em desespero chamou a atenção da moça. Ela riu. - Deixe-me te ajudar! Desculpe-me, eu sou um desastrado! - Ergueu a mão para ajuda-la e a puxou. Com o puxão os corpos se chocaram e a moça gemeu. - Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe!

- Tudo bem, relaxa isso acontece muito comigo. - Ela riu e olhou para o garoto. - Ah, o garoto com medo de avião!

- Ana? - Os olhos perderam o desespero e adquiriram alívio. - Nossa, como o mundo é pequeno!

- Ou será que meu trabalho me permite ter estes encontros malucos? Em fim, já superou seu medo?

- Não. Mas mudando de assunto, eu nem tive como me apresentar para você.

- Não precisa. Você é Charlie Bucket Wonka.

- Como? - Teve a pergunta interrompida pelo dedo indicador da moça que apontava para a gargantilha. - Ah, isso explica muitas coisas.

- Mas eu sabia que te conhecia de algum lugar, só não me lembrava de onde.

Charlie despediu-se da moça, que precisava desesperadamente usar o banheiro, e não conteve o sorriso ao ver a cara espantada dos companheiros de viagem indesejados. É claro que eles voltaram a rir da cara de Charlie no momento em que o taxi aéreo começou a pousar.

Saiu bufando do aeroporto e entrou mais relaxado no taxi. Antes, despediu-se de Ana e agradeceu ela com alguns chocolates Wonka que comprou de uma loja.

O taxista, quando reconheceu Charlie, não parou de falar ideias estúpidas. A viagem para a fábrica parecia mais demorada que o normal e uma fraca dor de cabeça começava a atingir Charlie.

E a fraca dor de cabeça tornou-se uma forte enxaqueca ao chegar na fábrica.

O dia havia começado menos frio e os Oompas Loompas estavam felizes pela volta de Charlie. O senhor Bucket tomou o café cantarolando e lendo o jornal do dia. A fábrica funcionava perfeitamente e a demanda do novo chocolate estava começando a crescer.

Além disso, fazia um bom tempo que não havia paz naquela casa e Charlie parecia feliz ao anunciar os dois chocolates.

Suspirou e provou mais um pouco do café que preparou para si. Não era um grande apreciador de café, mas estava enjoado demais para arriscar um chocolate quente. Com os lançamentos, passou tanto tempo comendo chocolates, que enjoou.

Enquanto apreciava a bebida quente e descansava os olhos, o teve sua atenção voltada para a entrada da pequena casa velha, que ainda mantinham guardada dentro da fábrica, e ficou petrificado.

- Bom, pelo a fábrica está funcionando melhor do que eu imaginei!

Charlie não soube quantas vezes tentou formular alguma frase. Também não sabia dizer se o silencio predominou por segundos, minutos ou horas. Ele só soube formular uma única brincadeira irônica:

- Eu não sabia que defuntos se preocupavam com suas coisas.

Charlie mantinha um olhar firme e irritado.

- Você sabe que eu não morri, afinal, tentou me alfinetar com uma declaração feita pelo Mike Tevee. Eu não sei por que você ainda não me serviu uma boa xícara de chocolate quente e por que você achou que ia me atingir com ele?

- Eu não queria te atingir com o que ele disse e sim com minha confirmação sobre o que ele disse.

Charlie estava irritado, mas não queria demonstrar. A voz rouca estava fraca, assim como no dia em que ele recusou a primeira proposta de Willy. Aquela conversa seria pesada, não teria tons brincalhões – a não ser os falsos tons brincalhões de Willy.

- Por que você está triste?

Os olhos do mais velho analisaram o menor. Nunca permitia que nenhum sentimento de Charlie passasse despercebido. O chocolateiro maluco podia não declarar, mas sempre sabia com exatidão o que se passava na mente das pessoas que estavam em sua fábrica.

Willy, por que abandonou a fábrica?

- Ah, para estrelinha! Para! Para! Para! Eu odeio quando você me olha com essa carinha triste e de criança abandonada!

Willy levantou do sofá e esperneou enquanto puxava os fios, agora, pintados com a cor de antigamente. Quem o visse, não diria que ele já estava tão velho.

- Willy, me responda, pois eu preciso de um alivio! - Willy observou o garoto e logo cruzou os braços emburrado. - Willy, eu perdi muita coisa em pouco tempo! Preciso de algo que me permita dormir novamente!

- Você cometeu um erro que me fez voltar. - Willy mudou o assunto e ficou sério. Tão sério como apenas Charlie podia ver. - Como ousa lançar dois produtos e ainda restringi-los a um mesmo país?

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

- Não sabe não! - A voz aguda de Willy demonstrava toda a raiva que sentia pelo ato impensado de Charlie. - Sabe quanto vai custar isso?

- Não. - Willy bufou enquanto corria as mãos por entre os fios. Charlie ainda era infantil demais para assumir a fábrica. Notando a reação de Willy, Charlie emendou rapidamente: Mas sei que o mundo vai desejar ter esse chocolate e por favor não desvie o assunto!

- Eu me arrependo. - O chocolateiro soltou serio. - Não quero mais que tome decisões enquanto eu estiver vivo.

- Isso vai ser impossível!

- Não vai não, Charlie, a fábrica ainda está em meu nome, logo eu decido se você toma ou não decisões.

Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo.

Charlie havia sido surpreendido e sentia-se traído por uma das últimas pessoas que conhecia tudo sobre o jovem herdeiro. E agora Wonka queria lhe tirar o direito que ele mesmo havia lhe dado. O dono da fábrica usava seu poder sem nem pensar.

Como Charlie amou aquela fábrica.

Desde da primeira vez que ouviu a história por seu avô, apaixonou-se pela fábrica e agora que a possuía, Willy Wonka queria lhe tirar o prazer de cuidar dela.

- Senhor Wonka – Respirou com profundidade. Precisava se acalmar ou choraria. - Acha mesmo justo isso? Eu tomei cuidado para não entristecer os Oompas Loompas! Eu fiz e te ajudei a criar diversos produtos, eu ainda ajudei o senhor a fazer as pazes com o seu pai. Eu cuidei de você! Eu... Eu...

- Isso não importa. - Observou a tristeza aumentar nos olhos da criança adulta.

- Importa para mim! Você não sabe quanto eu gosto dessa fábrica! - Os olhos ganharam desprezo. - Se não posso tomar nenhuma decisão, é porque o senhor não precisa de mim.

A gargantilha foi arrancada com fúria assim como a porta fora fechada.

Willy sorriu.

Charlie jogou as roupas com fúria em uma mala qualquer.

- Você não vai! Não vai, não vai e não vai! - Falava com chocolate de pelúcia surrado.

Charlie parou tudo o que fazia. Ainda segurava uma camisa quando observou a pelúcia e lembrou-se do dia em que ganhou. Riu por um breve momento e caminhou até a cama, onde se sentou. Pegou o objeto com suas mãos aveludadas e se permitiu abraça-lo.

- Não sabia que ainda dormia aqui, achei que tinha se mudado para o meu quarto. - Willy surgiu pela porta e Charlie soltou o objeto chamando a atenção de Willy. - Ah eu lembro-me do dia em que te dei essa pelúcia.

Willy sorriu.

Charlie levantou-se e caminhou com calma para Willy:

- Acho melhor o senhor ficar com ele.

- Ham... - Willy engasgou assim que segurou a pelúcia. - Estrelinha, você sabe que tudo o que eu faço, faço por algum motivo.

- Menos chocolate.

- Isso! - Willy sorriu. - Menos Chocolate! - Pegou a mão do garoto e caminhou até a cama, onde se sentou e guiou Charlie para fazer o mesmo. - Seus pensamentos são parecidos com os meus, mas você, estrelinha, tem uma doçura marcante. Você me ensinou a perfoar.

- A que?

- A per...perdoar...

Willy desviou os olhos e Charlie tocou o rosto de Willy.

- Por que você foi embora Willy?

- Estrelinha, você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto neste mundo. Mas, eu não sabia se você estaria preparado para cuidar da minha fábrica. Ela é meu bem mais precioso, é o único combustível que eu tinha para viver. Passamos ótimos anos juntos e você estava se tornando um ótimo chocolateiro. - Willy sorriu e Charlie o copiou. - Você cresceu e isso me preocupou, afinal adultos são pessoas chatas e que obrigam as crianças a crescerem. - Torceu o rosto em desgosto.

- Já disse, eles fazem isso porque nos amam.

- Eu sei, mas fiquei com medo de que isso te atrapalhasse a se tornar tão ou mais brilhante que eu. - Willy suspirou. - Estrelinha, eu tive muitas escolhas para fazer durante minha vida e eu só percebia, que tinha que escolher algo, quando viajava.

- Isso explica muitas coisas.

-Nessa ultima viagem eu percebi que estou ficando muito velho e, enquanto tingia meus cabelos perfeitos – O chocolateiro apalpou os fios castanhos - Eu vi que não tinha certeza se você estava preparado para o que vai enfrentar no futuro.

- E por isso foi embora?

Willy sorriu com pesar e tirou do bolso a gargantilha de Charlie.

- Eu fui embora porque estava perto de ter mais um lançamento e não tínhamos nada concretizado. Eu estava desesperado. - Willy soltou uma risada demonstrando que estava envergonhado e tomou a liberdade de colocar a gargantilha em Charlie enquanto continuava: Foi ai que eu percebi que era a melhor forma de ver como você cuidaria da fábrica sem mim. - Correu o dedo pelo símbolo da gargantilha e sorriu - Mas você foi muito melhor do que eu imaginava. Encerrou a guerra contra Mike Tevee e lançou dois chocolates.

- Mas você não gostou da forma como lancei.

Os olhos de Charlie ficaram chorosos.

- Eu menti. Na verdade eu fiquei abismado com a forma que você agiu, matou três coelhos com uma barra só! - Charlie riu. - Mas temos que reduzir a quantidade de versões que você fez!

- Só há uma versão, o que muda é a embalagem. Charlie disse risonho. Willy impressionou-se com o a criatividade de Charlie. O garoto não tardou a explicar: Se a pessoa achar que está chorado de felicidade, ela vai chorar por estar feliz. O que ela sentir vai ser puro psicológico.

Os olhos de Willy brilharam. Ele sempre imaginou que as pessoas tinham um psicológico fraco, mas nunca acreditou que realmente pudesse criar uma linha de chocolates que usaria tal arma a seu favor.

Charlie explicou que ele selecionou uma quantidade de Oompa Loompas para testar e que cada um estava se sentindo diferente dos outros. Dois ainda choravam pela morte da senhora Bucket, ambos eram muito apegados à ela. Charlie comentou que explicava- com a ajuda de Doris, a Oompa Loompa que conhecia sua língua - para cada um deles que aquele chocolate ia agir de uma determinada forma. Todas as vezes funcionava.

Willy admirou-se com a façanha de seu aprendiz. Naquele dia, sentiu-se orgulhoso e desnecessário. E por isso, sentiu que a vida estava deixando de ser doce.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: encarando**

**_Só eu sei o que senti e nem eu consigo expressar._**

**Nem todo mundo consegue encarar a realidade. Na verdade, Wonka acreditava que pouco menos de mil pessoas, em todo o mundo, aguentava a verdadeira força da real vida. O chocolateiro não conseguia aceitar que estava velho ao ponto de ter que colorir seus fios macios. Nem mesmo aguentava juntar forças para ver o quão crescido estava seu pupilo e quão ágil o garoto era.**

**Willy Wonka, assim como muitos, não aceitava a realidade. **

Naquele dia, o amanhecer era frio e nublado. O céu estava fechado dando o parecer de que o frio tinha aumentado. Charlie acordou feliz, contente. Até mesmo o dia fechado parecia belo para o jovem.

- Bom dia papai. - Sorriu para o senhor que lia o jornal do dia. O senhor Bucket olhou para o filho e sorriu, antes de dar o gostoso bom dia. Há muito aquela fábrica não via os olhinhos de Charlie brilhando daquela forma. - Viu Willy? - O garoto continuou.

- Está nos fundos.

- Ele já tomou café? Achei que ele iria comer conosco.

- Chamei ele para vir, mas me disse que estava deprimido demais para pensar em comida.

O senhor Bucket tinha tomado cuidado para escolher as palavras certas. Ele não queria mentir ao filho e muito menos esconder que o criador do mundo em que seu filho vivia, não estava animado.

Charlie estranhou que Willy tivesse deprimido. A única vez que presenciou Wonka, desta forma, havia sido há muito tempo quando os problemas em encontrar um herdeiro e a saudade do pai, o atormentavam. Charlie também estranhou a depressão momentânea de Willy pela noite anterior, pois o fundador da fábrica havia cantarolado músicas de ninar que, além de serem esquisitas, o próprio Willy havia inventado.

Willy parecia ter ido dormir feliz, mas pelo visto havia enganado Charlie novamente. E saber que poderia ter sido enganado – novamente – tanto entristeceu Charlie, quanto o irritou.

_" __Deve ser gostoso ser um chocolateiro." __Um pequeno __Willy __Wonka__ observava com carinho o dono da fábrica de doces desenhar em seus chocolates._

_"__Tudo é gostoso de se ser feito, você só precisa se entregar ao que faz."_

Mas o crescido Willy Wonka sentia que estava na hora de aposentar e por isso estava ficando deprimido. A fábrica era seu maior sonho e deixa-la nas mãos de outro era massacrante. Willy acreditava em Charlie, acreditava e amava o garoto como se ele fosse seu filho, mas a fábrica era seu tesouro, sua essência, sua alma.

Seu diamante que com muito suor viu deixar de ser um simples carvão para ser a mais bela joia que ele um dia chegara a ver. Chocolate era – e é – sua obsessão. Era mais forte do que qualquer amor que um ser humano poderia ter por qualquer coisa ou pessoa deste mundo.

Desejava seus chocolates como se fosse o álcool de um alcoólatra. Seus doces eram sua droga, seu vício. Enjoava deles e assim criava novos. Poucos dias depois voltava a experimentar seu chocolate com arrependimento e vergonha, pois um chocolateiro nunca deveria enjoar de sua criação.

Willy devorava suas pequenas criaturas, mas nunca em frente às pessoas. Ele sentia tanto prazer pelo gosto criado, que sentia como um ato reservado.

Ninguém, nem mesmo Charlie, veria sua face mergulhada em prazer e luxuria. Apenas seus chocolates, que morreriam em seu estomago e correriam por suas veias.

Mas ainda assim, suspirou. Seus problemas haviam sumido assim que conheceu Charlie. Havia adquirido seu herdeiro e juntos engordaram a fama da fábrica. Agora Charlie estava crescido e um ótimo herdeiro, enquanto sua mente velha lhe pregava peças e não criava nada tão genial quanto o que Charlie tinha criado.

Usar o psicológico das pessoas é uma arma forte e que se usada com cuidado pode fazer mais do que imaginamos. Disso, Willy sempre soube.

Riu.

O riso era apenas para maquiar sua tristeza. Cantarolou receitas antigas em forma de cantiga de ninar para que Charlie adormecesse e não notasse que seus olhos estavam melancólicos.

Dormir foi algo que Willy não conseguiu fazer.

- O que está fazendo? - O susto acelerou o velho coração chocolateiro e impulsionou o corpo para cima. Willy gritou com o susto e sentiu que morreria de tão forte que o coração batia. - Desculpe. Papai me disse que está deprimido. - Willy voltou a antiga posição. Não queria falar sobre aquilo. - Willy, o que você tem?

O chocolateiro sentia vergonha, insegurança. Não conseguia ficar com os olhos nos de Charlie. Não conseguia olhar para o garoto e relembrar das milhares de coisas que rondavam sua mente.

Não conseguia, como já declarado, aceitar a realidade.

- Estou na época de me aposentar. - Desabafou. Seu cérebro realmente estava velho, pois não queria falar sobre e estava falando. - Não queria que esta época chegasse, mas não tenho mais tanta criatividade quanto você. Estou velho! Passei muito tempo viajando, mas não criei nada! Nenhuma mísera ideia passou por minha cachola! - Willy demonstrava sua angústia enquanto chutava a neve. - Sabe o quanto isso é torturante para mim? Minha vida inteira foi de criações e mais criações! Todas as semanas algo novo explodia em minha mente! Durante toda a minha vida eu me dediquei a poli-las até que se tornassem doces perfeitos! - Willy parou de descontar sua raiva sobre a neve e observou suas luvas roxas - Eu era tão bom no que fazia...

A fala foi pausada e Charlie notou a dificuldade e a dor que Willy sentia.

- Eu criei a melhor de todas as barras de chocolate e eu digo chocolate puro. - Encarou seu pupilo com orgulho. - Nada de recheio! - Desviou os olhos com medo. Encarou suas mãos cobertas pela luva adorada e concluiu: "É, eu criei a mais perfeitas das barras de chocolates que este mundo já viu."

Willy havia mergulhado em um sonho. Havia mergulhado no seu passado produtivo, mas sua viagem durou poucos segundos, pois logo ele estava sendo socado pela realidade.

- Willy...

- Você sabe o quanto é gostoso ser reconhecido por um sonho? Já imaginou o quão grandioso é a sensação? Eu sonhei Charlie, sonhei com esta fábrica e com o dia em que eu ia sair nos jornais como 'o melhor chocolateiro do mundo'! Eu sonhei e realizei este sonho! E depois eu sonhei com mais e mais coisas relacionadas a esta fábrica! Céus! Eu não posso me aposentar!

Willy estava desesperado e Charlie sabia disso.

Os olhos castanhos de Wonka corriam atras de alguma saída, alguma fuga. Ele queria mergulhar em sua fábrica, em seus Oompa Loompas e nunca mais sair de lá. Queria voltar aos meses de gloria que viveu antes de reabrir sua fábrica. Queria que aquele fino fio branco nunca tivesse surgido.

Charlie sorriu.

- Willy, não se aposente.

O dono da fabrica encarou o pupilo. A mente esvaziou apenas para entender o que se passava pela mente tão nova e criativa. Era impossível que o chocolateiro não se aposentasse, sua idade não permitia mais que continuasse com seu sonho.

Charlie não demorou para expor sua ideia:

- Crie um diário com tudo oque você viveu. Ao fazer isto pode rever todas as sua ideias e ter novas!

Willy sorriu.

Sorriu como no dia em que Charlie engraxava seus sapatos e se oferecia para ir visitar seu pai.

- Hey! Boa ideia! Não, excelente ideia!

As bochechas de Willy haviam adquirido um tom avermelhado de tanta euforia. O velho sentiu-se quente e logo retirou as luvas e o sobretudo que usava. Andou de um lado para o outro. Cada passo uma nova possibilidade, uma nova criação. Quando parou de caminhar olhou para Charlie, que ria com a cena da velha criança.

- Não ria estrelinha! Temos muito o que fazer, afinal vamos relançar algumas das minhas ideia mais geniais em um combo! Quem comprar o combo leva meu diário e minhas barras e ainda vamos reabrir a fábrica, onde você vai levar para o meu sonho cinco crianças!

- Podemos por os bilhetes dourados dentro dos combos e só avisar da existência deles quando as pessoas começarem a comentar.

- Perfeito! Adoro fazer negócios com você, estrelinha.

Willy sorriu com alegria. Aquele velho sorriso que Charlie conhecia muito bem.

O sorriso que Willy deu ao jantar pela primeira vez na casa dos Buckets. Olhos e boca sorrindo com cumplicidade para Charlie que tinha a criatividade a banhar os olhos, hoje, maduros.

- Charlie... - O chocolateiro chamou o pupilo que havia mergulhado em uma velha lembrança.

- Diga.

- Eu estou com frio. - Charlie riu junto com Willy que recolocava o sobretudo, as luvas e corria para dentro da fábrica. Ao entrar prosseguiu:

-Sabe, eu não sei expressar o que senti quando atingi meus sonhos, mas posso dizer que estou orgulhoso de ter você para cuidar de meus sonhos a partir de agora.

Charlie sorriu envergonhado.

- Willy. - Uma dúvida cruel e antiga banhou a mente de Charlie que olhou angustiado para o criador da fábrica. - Por que eu nunca vi você comendo nenhuma barra de chocolate?

- Oras estrelinha! - Berrou o mais velho - Eu não vivo bebendo chocolate?

- Beber é uma coisa, comer é outra!

- Oras! Isso é uma longa história estrelinha! - Willy parou de caminhar, olhou para o herdeiro e piscou divertido. - E acredite, cheia de segredos. Agora me prepare uma boa xícara de chocolate quente antes que eu morra congelado e não crie o meu diário em chocolate!

- Diário em chocolate? - Charlie estanhou enquanto retirava o casaco verde musgo que usava.

- Alguma outra ideia para o meu livro?

O herdeiro sorriu. Willy sempre seria diferente de todas as pessoas que um dia poderiam passar nesta terra. O criador da maior fábrica do mundo sempre pensava com proporções que muitos julgariam exageradas, mas que apenas motivavam mais e mais o velho Wonka.

Ele pensava que teria a maior fábrica do mundo – e teve.

Ele pensava que teria o melhor chocolate do mundo – e isso é inegável.

Ele seria o mais excêntrico e misterioso de todos os chocolateiros – talvez era mais do que todos os cidadãos do mundo.

Agora ele teria o maior livro de receitas e aventuras que alguém um dia poderia ter, e se este era o desejo de Willy, ele com certeza realizaria.

Afinal, Willy Wonka sempre ensinou a Charlie que desistir não é algo que se deva fazer. Não é viável ou gratificante

_"____Estrelinha! Estrelinha!" Acordou o garoto que teria aulas em poucos minutos. "Veja! Criei um caderno comestível! Menos a capa, a não ser que você queria coloca-lo em uma mesa suja e depois comer. __A__h!______E ainda criei um lápis comestível, assim, quando você sair da escola poderá comer todo o seu conhecimento!"_

_Era insano, mas o brilho que Willy carregava ao terminar uma criação era tão __contagiante que Charlie pulou da cama e testou a mais nova criação. _

_Os olhos de Willy brilhavam ansiosos e o sorriso esquisito do Wonka permanecia a iluminar a face branca. __Ele t__ambém tinha as bochechas avermelhadas pelo entusiasmo que aquela criação lhe proporcionava._

_Charlie rabiscou a folha e depois a rasgou. Olhou para Willy como se perguntasse 'é seguro mesmo?' e o inventou apenas gesticulou diversas mordidas. Charlie enfiou a folha na boca e assim que a língua sentiu o gostoso gosto de chocolate, os olhos de Charlie brilharam. Com a boca ainda cheia o garoto exclamava como era maluca e deliciosa aquela sensação! A folha derretia lentamente na boca, assim ele podia mastigar ou apenas esperar que ela derretesse._

_"__Eu sei, eu sei, estrelinha! É incrível como uma barra Wonka!"_

_E até mesmo os pais de Charlie Bucket já tinham desistido, Willy Wonka tinha contagiado seu filho com aquele prazer indescritível que criar guloseimas trazia para Willy Wonka, o dono da mais incrível – e maluca – Fábrica de Chocolates._

___Sabe estrelinha, muitas vezes as lágrimas vão escorrer, mas isso não quer dizer que na face não se tem um sorriso doce como o chocolate._

___W.W._

Bom pessoas, a história finalmente chegou ao fim.

Primeiro, necessito agradecer a todos que leram a fic. Independente de ter comentado ou não, o simples fato de ter permitido que eu roubasse um pouco de seu tempo me faz uma pessoa feliz.

Depois, para todos que comentaram, agradeço do fundo de meu coração. A alegria de lê-los é indescritível. É como realizar uma parte de meu maior sonho.

Agora, falando sobre a história:

Basicamente eu quis retratar o quão fantástico é o mundo de Willy. Apesar de maluco, acredito que Wonka saiba muito bem onde está pisando e como deve agir.

Também sei que, mesmo sendo doce, maluco, criativo e infantil, Willy Wonka tem um lado sádico, sombrio.

Com a fic eu também quis passar que o chocolateiro nunca faria algo ruim à uma criança, ele apenas queria "arrumar" os defeitos delas. Com Charlie, as coisas fluíram diferentes. Não acredito que Charlie tenha sido perfeito, mas sim puro ou até mesmo ingênuo.

Seja no livro, ou nos filmes, acredito que Charlie ganhar a fábrica tem o intuito de passar duas valiosas lições: 1º Quando buscamos apreciar algo, alguém, algum lugar, em vez de danificar ou tê-lo para nos sentirmos superiores, realmente merecemos ter. 2º Tratar as pessoas com dignidade (sem excluí-las, sem julgá-las, sem menosprezá-las) nos traz recompensas.

Bom, encerrando, tenho "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates" como uma história mágica e repleta de pequenas mensagens escondidas. Posso ser apenas mais uma pessoa louca que enxerga mais do que deve, mas não me importo com isso.

Willy Wonka me ensinou que viver por meus sonhos é a única forma de viver feliz, pois o sucesso é consequência.

Obrigada.

Ryuuaka - Dayane Aragão


End file.
